


Star of My Heart

by LadyJaneGrey92



Series: Love Among the Stars Collection: A Tribute to Cold Comfort Farm [2]
Category: Cold Comfort Farm (1995)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sweet/Hot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneGrey92/pseuds/LadyJaneGrey92
Summary: Part 2 of the Love Among the Stars series.Flora Poste is engaged to Seth Starkadder!  The unlikely couple is thrilled, but how will everyone respond?  Will it be the wedding of the century, or will it all end in tears?





	1. A Marriage is Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a 3 part series in homage to the 1995 movie, Cold Comfort Farm. In the mind of the author, Seth Starkadder is played by Rufus Sewell, and Flora Poste by Kate Beckinsale. Mary Smiling is played by Joanna Lumley, and all other characters by the actors in this film version.

Chapter 1—A Marriage Is Arranged

> _My Dear Mary, _
> 
> _You were right. Seth S and I engaged to be married. Hope you can be happy for us. We shall arrive home again in a fortnight. Please begin arrangements for a London wedding. You know how much I value your expertise._
> 
> _Yours, etc,_
> 
> _Flora P._
> 
> _P.S.—Wait until you see my ring!_

“No! Sneller! It can’t possibly be true! Engaged! To this Starkadder person! It can’t be!”

“I’m afraid it is, Ma’am. Perhaps you’d like to see the letter for yourself?”

Mary took the proffered wire and read it all. To the bitter dregs. “Oh Flora,” she said, as if the letter could hear her. “Flora Darling, I certainly hope you know what you’re doing.”

* * *

Seth was proud as a rooster the next morning, and it was all he could do to stop himself crowing at the dawn. Did last night really happen, or were it all a dream?

He glanced at his bedside table, at the little velvet box, empty now of its precious contents. Contents that had cost him almost the same as his new motorcar. But worth every penny for the look on Flora’s face when he’d presented it to her at last.

No, it weren’t no dream, and that’s a fact. He’d really put that ring on her finger last night. She really had accepted him! She were going to marry him!

America was a fantastic place and all. Where a farm boy could become as rich as a ruddy lord, and earn the hand of the woman he wanted most, even if she were far above him.

He leaped out of bed and stretched. His fancy flat had indoor plumbing. And a bathroom right next to his bed, complete with water taps—cold and hot! No more traipsing outside in the wet and the cold to take care of his business. No more bathing in the freezing cold trough and working the pump beside. He were a proper young dandy now. With luxury already in his life that once upon a time he could only dream of.

And soon, very soon, he’d have a woman here too. His woman. Flora—Starkadder.

He bathed quickly in gloriously warm water, shaved in his new mirror. Brushed his teeth and all with one of those fancy toothbrushes—no more twigs to clean his teeth—and put on a new fresh suit. Today, he were meeting the family for breakfast. Today he were announcing to the whole Starkadder clan that he’d won the biggest prize of his life—Flora Poste.

He gazed at his reflection critically. Would Flora like what she sees today as much as he liked her? Would she think him as body thrilling as the women around the movie sets always seemed to? He hoped so. He puffed up his chest. Flexed his arms. He’d made every effort to clean himself up smart for her. He wanted her to lust after him, the way he did her. But it weren’t just lust. Not with her. That’s why she were special. He wanted to please her. He wanted to make her proud. Make her hold her chin up high, on this continent or at home. Proud to call him husband. And soon perhaps, father to her children.

Not that he weren’t a father already, he knew. To his shame now. Several of the little uns running about Cold Comfort and Beershorn were his. Mayhap he would recognize them when he got home. Mayhap they would recognize him. Mayhap they favored him. He didn’t know. He hoped they was happy and strapping. He would have to dedicate some of his new wealth to their upkeep. It were only right after all, to see them all rightly done by. T’weren’t their fault they was born the way they was, on the wrong side of the blanket. And that their father were a selfish lout to bring em into the world in such circumstances, without so much as a by your leave.

He looked himself in the eye. He were a selfish lout. Sportin’ with the girls so reckless. Living in the moment, never taking no heed about what it were like for them afterwords. Nor the little uns at that. But now he were away, he were beginning to realize that it weren’t always just lust that drove him to it. No. Only now did he recognize how he’d felt all those years at home. Restless. Hungry for something he couldn’t quite name. Trapped. Angry.

And there was sommat of all that wrapped up in his seeking to bury hisself between the thighs of any lush and willing maidie what happened along. It were escape he were seeking in the pleasures of the flesh. A way to forget his disappointments, to revel in what it felt like to be alive. But it were always brief. It never lasted. They never lasted. They was taking what they wanted from him, same as he were a’takin himself.

But then, Flora had come to the farm. And everything changed. Were it not for Flora, he’d have rotted there. No one outside Beershorn would’of ever knowed his name. No good ever coming of him, just like his old man.

But now, all of that were in the past. He could hardly believe the fancy gent looking him in the eye in the mirror were himself. But it pleased him to be so. He’d make good now. Seth Starkadder, new star of Hollywood! He chuckled. Damn him, but what a lark and all!

He beat a trail down the stairs to his motorcar. Stanley, his driver, were there and waiting, just as he should be. He even had a driver of his own! All big Hollywood stars had them. It were only the first of many new luxuries to come.

* * *

“You’re very quiet this morning, Missy,” Aunt Ada remarked suddenly, snapping Flora out of her reverie. “Have you nothing to say at all to your great Aunt this morning, Robert Poste’s Child?”

“Good Morning, Aunt Ada,” Flora smiled and kissed her on each cheek. “I’m sorry I guess I’m just in a thoughtful mood this morning.”

“Are you?” Aunt Ada’s eyes narrowed. “And what brought that on, I wonder? That grandson of mine, I’ll be bound. Did he make any improper advances toward you last night?”

“No indeed, Aunt Ada,” she said, but she felt herself blushing. She covered her left hand most assiduously with her right, keeping her gleaming engagement ring hidden. It was enormous. Vulgar almost. Almost. But diamonds, as her Cousin Mary was fond of saying, were never vulgar. She’d had no idea how large it was when they were at the beach. It was only later she had seen it properly.

“Seth!” She’d exclaimed on the car ride back to the hotel, holding her finger aloft. “It’s blinding!”

He’d giggled. “D’you like it, then?”

“I love it!” She said, unable to hide her grin. “You are a darling!”

“So long as I’m your darling,” he’d replied. “I bought that for ‘ee a month gone. When I got your letter.”

“So long ago as that?”

He nodded and looked away. “Told you, didn’t I, I knew as how I loved you. And when you said you’d come, I knew I’d have my chance then. I wanted to be ready, like.” He sighed. “I looked at it every day after. And read your letter. Every day, I decided I were a fool to hope. You’d never have the likes of me. A mule in horse’s harness. That’s what I be. And you be knowing it, better’n anyone. But every day, I would read you’re letter, and dare to hope for different. You saw something in me back at the farm. And you liked me enough to come all this way. I chose to take that as encouragement. Hope.” He smiled at her.

She’d melted. Absolutely melted at his honest admission. He was a dear. A darling. Why had she never seen it before? Or maybe she had, but she just…had been afraid to recognize to herself what it really was.

“Oh Seth,” she’d said, moved beyond words as she lay her head against his shoulder. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You said it an all,” he chuckled, smiling. “You said me aye. That be more’n enough for me….”

Flora shook her head a moment, as if to shake off her reverie.

Aunt Ada’s eyes were still narrowed at her. “Mmm,” she said suspiciously. “Well. Maybe as he didn’t. But you fancy him, do you, girl?”

“Would you mind so very much if I said I did?”

Aunt Ada’s face relaxed into a smile and she chuckled. “No. He’s a winning sort, is my Seth. Handsome as the devil and just as charming. Don’t know a woman alive as could resist him. No. I don’t mind, my girl,” she patted her hand affectionately. “But you mind yourself while we’re here. He’s a rogue, though it pains me to own it. There is hardly a girl in all the county he hasn’t lain with or got with child. Take care lest he do the same to you.”

“I promise I shall be careful, Aunt Ada.” Where was Seth? She had promised faithfully to let him break the news!

“There he is!” Aunt Ada said, holding her arms out for joy. “There’s my grandson! My Seth!”

“Good morning, Grandma!” Seth sauntered over and embraced Aunt Ada, his jade-green eyes lighting on herself. He winked at her over his grandmother’s shoulder.

“Good morning Flora,” he said as he released Aunt Ada, eyes dancing with mischief. Flora had to catch her breath. He was so handsome when he wasn't filthy, and dressed as he was, like a proper gentleman.

“Good morning, Seth,” she returned. _Tell them_, she said with her eyes. _This moment. Immediately!_

_All in good time_, his wink said back to her.

“You look fair radiant this morning,” he continued, grinning, eyes at half mast, his cocky old self back again. “Why is that, I wonder?”

“Seth! You didn’t!” Judith blanched, looking between them. “Tell your old mother you didn’t! Not Robert Poste’s child!”

“Didn’t what, Mother? Good morning,” he said, kissing her.

“I saw you drive out with her! Where did you take her, you libertine! Did you have to shame the one child we all owe such good fortunes too?”

“Shame her how?”

Seth was enjoying this far too much, Flora thought with a sigh. His hands were in his pockets and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinning at his mother, his eyes lit playfully in mock innocence as she wrung her hands.

“Seth, please,” Flora came and looped her arm through his. “Don’t. Can’t you see, poor Cousin Judith is worried sick!”

Indeed, Cousin Judith had covered her face with her hands and was moaning.

“She hain’t got no call to be worried none, has she, Flora?” He turned his mischievous green gaze on her.

“No indeed,” she said with a sigh and a look of mock chagrin at Seth. “Cousin Judith, please do not worry. Seth has not misbehaved with me. Though it pleases him to tease, it does not please me.” She elbowed him and he chuckled.

“Well, something’s happened,” Elfine put in, her arm looped through her husband’s. “And I bet I know what.” She turned a speculative look between them. “For he ain’t half looking as pleased and proud as a white-washed pig! But I’m damned if I ever thought I’d live to see this day!”

“Elfine! Language, please!” Flora chided, but her heart was not in it. She elbowed Seth again and said quite openly, “Are you going to tell them or shall I? For I can’t bear this any longer!”

He chuckled again, eyes half closed as he regarded her. Flora could tell he wanted to kiss her. His eyes dropped to her lips and back to her eyes again, and he twiddled his eyebrows at her and grinned even wider.

“No Mother. I hain’t misbehaved none,” he took Flora’s left hand in his, and Flora let her right hand drop. “In fact you’ll be pleased to know your youngest son has pledged to give up his lascivious ways for good and all. Flora has promised to make an honest man of me. She’s said me aye.”

The whole party gasped, and Flora took in each one of their faces anxiously. Would they approve? What if they disapproved?

“Oh! Child! Is this true?” Judith was the first to speak, her hands falling away from her face. She came and took Flora’s hand in hers, her eyes fixed on the enormous diamond engagement ring. “Oh! Oh!” she covered her mouth with her own hand and began to weep.

“It is true. Seth and I are to be married. Does that pain you or please you, Cousin Judith?” Flora said anxiously.

But Judith was weeping too much to reply. Seth took a hold of his mother and helped her to a chair.

“Well it pleases me, no end!” Elfine said with a giggle, and came to kiss Flora’s cheeks. “He don’t half need a wife. And he’s been fancying you since we’re all back on the farm together.”

“Has he indeed?”

“Oh aye. But he din’t think as you’d have him, like. Not then.”

“And you have known this all along, and you did not tell me?”

“Oh no! I couldn’t do that! Seth’d made me swear I’d never tell ya! I couldn’t break his trust.” She looked askance at Seth, shrugged her shoulders and returned to Flora conspiratorially. “But there were many a time I were sore tempted. You’ll be ever so good for him, Flora. And he did want you so as it broke my heart to watch him pinin’ so after ya. But…you do really fancy him?”

“Yes I do.” Flora smiled at Seth, who was still attempting to comfort his mother. “I can’t tell precisely when it started—I haven’t worked all that out just yet. But yes, I do fancy him very much indeed.”

“I’m that happy for you! You’ll like being married. It’s the best thing in the world when you’re in love. Right darling?”

“Yes indeed. Congratulations!” Dick Hawk-Monitor planted two kisses on her cheeks as well.

“Thank you both!” Flora couldn’t stop grinning. “I do hope Cousin Judith is pleased, but it is so very hard to tell.”

“I spect it’s a bit of both,” Elfine confided. “She have always taken on so about Seth. But…”

“Yes,” Flora said, and they shared a look between them.

“You sly boots!” Said Aunt Ada, coming up behind her and poking her in the ribs. “You never breathed a word!” She kissed her cheeks as well. “Congratulations, My dear! My Seth has done very well for himself. As I suspect he knows already. No wonder he was in such high spirits this morning!”

“He made me promise not to tell, you see, until he arrived. He wanted to be the one to announce it.”

“Yes he is full of mischief, that boy! You will have your hands full with him and no mistake!”

“No complaints neither, if reports are to be believed,” whispered Elfine.

Flora elbowed her in the ribs, and Elfine snickered.

“I suppose I shall, Aunt Ada.”

“Well. If there’s a woman alive can make an honest man of my grandson, I suspect it to be you, my girl. You both have my blessing.”

“Thank you, Aunt Ada!” Flora grinned.

Seth returned to her with a sigh.

“How is Cousin Judith? Is she happy or unhappy do you think?”

“Oh. Happy mostly. I ‘opes anyway. Well? What do you all think? You ‘appen to be looking at the ‘appiest man that ever lived!”

The congratulations then poured in on Seth and Flora both, and the whole party went cheerfully into breakfast--except for Cousin Judith, who was still weeping copiously--discussing plans to leave for England together, and the wedding beyond.


	2. A Marriage is Opposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Seth's new career prove an obstacle to his future happiness with Flora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild Heat Advisory. NSFW*

Chapter 2--A Marriage is Opposed

Mr. Neck, it turned out, was not so pleased as everyone else.

He looked back and forth between them incredulously, as if expecting one of them to announce it all a joke.

“Married? MARRIED? Wha—what do you wanna go a do a thing like that for?”

“Because I love her,” Seth said, putting his arm around his Flora and holding her close in case Mr. Neck planned to somehow snatch her away. “An she do love me.”

“Well—so what? I love her too. You don’t see me out asking her to marry me, do ya? And in England, for crying out loud!”

“That do be ‘ome Sir. And Flora wants to wed there.”

“But it’s at least a three week hiatus you’re talking about!”

“Aye. But we’ll be straight away back again to stay.”

“But…” he picked up a paper. “Have you seen that, boy? Look at it!” He tapped the paper for emphasis. “Look at it! You’re a star! Just like I said you would be! They’re eating you up out there. Now is the time to be here, Baby! Here, where a hungry American public can see you out and about on the town! Do you have any idea how many requests I’ve gotten for interviews since last night? A hundred, Baby! A hundred or more! From all over the country! They’re clamoring for you out there. They can’t get enough of you!”

“Mr. Neck, surely—”

“Flora, Baby, tell him! Tell him he can’t run out on me like this!”

“Mr. Neck, you seem to forget I am running out with him.”

“_Et tu Brute?!_” He sat down abruptly, staring at the wall.

“Mr. Neck. Look, it’s publicity you want for Seth. Isn’t that right?”

“Right! Right of course that’s right. Publicity! That’s the name of the game, Sweetheart!”

“Do you not think there will be press along on the luxury steam liner bound for London? And do you not think there will not be London press there to greet us, and welcome their hometown star back home? Won’t this make it back to the states? Just think—it will be the wedding of the year! It will be all over the papers. And Seth will be an even bigger star on both continents as a result of that. Truly what could be more glamorous than a London wedding! Or more storybook than a wedding at Seth’s old boyhood home, should we chose to have it there? You could get biography information into the bargain. The rags to riches story. The American dream!”

“Heeeey, maybe you’re right at that!” He said, standing up again, the light of enthusiasm back in his eyes. “Have em eating out of our hands. And when you both return…”

“The publicity will be even more over the top, because we were gone!”

“And he will be ready to go straight back to work, right boy?”

“Sure will.” Seth was so proud of Flora. In less than five minutes she’d taken a disaster in the making and turned it round for good. She were truly a wonder. “The moment we hits town, if you like.”

“Ter-rific! I’ll have your next project all lined up for you, ready to go! We still have that hometown cowboy story in the works. It’ll be cameras all the way from the dock to the studio!”

“As long as they do not follow us home, Mr. Neck,” Flora put in.

Seth turned and looked at her quizzically. She met his eyes briefly and blushed, making him smile. Well, well, well. Were she truly that worried about such? Did she want him all to herself then? He liked the sound of that. More than liked it.

Seth could hardly contemplate the happy change that was taking place in his life. What would it be like to actually sleep beside Flora every night? Not just roll her in the hay, but cuddle with her afterward, to talk and kiss and just fall asleep together? To have her want him to stay with his arms around her--want to touch him and hold him close and press her sweet curves against him, and then sigh, replete with his loving, closing her beautiful eyes and sleeping curled against him, as if he were all in the world she needed. Her face at peace and happy, because all in the world was right for her, so long as he were there.

Aye. That’s what he wanted, all right. More than anything in the whole world. More even than being in the talkies, he wanted that life with the woman beside him.

He’d always wanted such, truth be told. But the girls back home…they were only sportin with him the way he did with them. Good for only one thing, but not for anythin’ else, ‘as what they’d said. He were no more to them than a stud were to a mare. And once he’d covered them and given them his cock and spilt his seed inside 'em, they’d throwed him out of the hayloft. There weren’t no need for no cuddlin’, no sweet words. It weren’t never welcome, least not from him. And if ever he were to feel soft or sweet on a girl enough to so much as try, she’d laughed in his face and called him a fool. It had made him angry—bitter even—against women, who only ever seemed to want his body and never himself. And yet he couldn’t no more stop wantin’ and cravin’ them than he could breathin’.

Then she came into his life. Flora Poste. And it were as if the sun came out and shined down on him the moment he first set eyes on her. He’d wanted her—lusted after her—more than the others. More than all the others put together. But it weren’t just lust. She were something very special. The kind of girl who come along once in a man’s lifetime, and if he didn’t set his mind to her right away she might get away again, and leave him empty forever more.

She were the one for him. It were her, or it were no one. He’d knowed it all this time. But had only recently been brave enough to confront it for what it were, and set his mind to a course of action. Now she were here. And a’wearin’ his ring.

What would it be like? His first time with Flora?

Seth’s mind flooded with a sea of images that nearly blinded him with lust.

Mr. Neck talked. Flora talked. But all of it receded into the background as Seth lost himself in thoughts of taking Flora into his arms for the first time and making love to her. Not just beddin her but making love. He were momentarily caught wondering if he even knew how to do such. It weren’t like he had lots of practice, not at that. Not being the kind of man for Flora that he wanted to be. But somehow, he reckoned he’d make a good go of it. And perhaps in time, he’d learn enough about what she liked to become the man he wanted to be for her.

_Her_ man.

As they stood there talking, Seth drifted in a happy contemplation of the future. He could hardly wait. To stroke her skin and pet her silky hair, and tell her she were beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and lovely, and everything he’d ever wanted in a woman…

Flora looked up at him suddenly and smiled. Almost as if she knew where his thoughts had wandered. He gave himself a shake and tried to focus on the conversation.

Mr. Neck was talking. He tried to concentrate, though it were hard to think with Flora so close by. Or maybe it were because he were hard as a steel rod wanting her that he found it difficult to focus on anything besides Flora.

Flora apparently was inviting Mr. Neck to the wedding.

“No. No I couldn’t go. Though I’d like to. No someone has to stay here to manage the public. Make sure we’re milking them for all their worth…”

Seth’s thoughts strayed again at Neck’s unfortunate choice of words. Aye, he could think of Flora milking…oh bloody hell. How was he to survive this meeting, let alone keep his hands off her until they were wed, when he were like a bull in heat just standing beside her?

“Very well, Mr. Neck. We’ll be in touch then.”

Seth bit his lip. _Touching. Flora…_

“Alright Baby! Congratulations to the both of you!”

When they had left Mr. Neck in his office, Seth’s self control snapped. There. That would do nicely. That little area below the stairwell were dark and perfect.

“Seth! Whatever are you doing!”

“Hush,” he whispered, pressing her against the dark recessed wall and kissing her hard.

Flora struggled for a moment, but then, oh yes…she relented. Yielded to him. Sighed against his lips, wound her little hands in his hair.

Her lips were so soft. Her body was too. In all the right places.

She were perfect. So perfect…

He pulled away from her. Her eyes were hooded. Oh, she liked his kisses alright!

“Oh Flora,” he sighed, touching his forehead to hers. “I do want ‘ee so.”

“Not here, surely,” she said with a giggle.

“Aye. Just here. Everywhere. Anywhere.” He kissed her again, feasting himself on her lips, losing himself in the warm soft wetness of her mouth.

“We mustn’t. You know we mustn’t!”

“Aye, I know it. But I do long for ‘ee. Some’at fierce.”

“But we must do things properly.”

“Anything,” he whispered, tasting her cheek. Her jaw. Her ear. Her skin like honey. He wanted to lick and taste her all day long…“Anything for you…”

“Not here,” she whispered, and Seth could hear the desire bloom in her voice.

“Name the place. I’ll take ‘ee wherever ‘ee want to go.”

“No. We can’t…not yet. Not until we’re married.”

He groaned against her. His cock was so hard and so eager for her touch it almost hurt. His blood were afire. But his heart were afire too. He wanted to please her. Even if it hurt him now.

All he could trust himself to do was nod.

“Sweet, darling Seth. You are a dear,” she said, and leaned up and kissed him, her hands cupping his cheeks as she pressed her lips against him with a sigh.

He groaned louder. Aye he’d do anything. Even that. For her to say such sweet words to him! He were a dear…he were _her_ dear.

“There,” she said as she released him, brushing her fingers lightly along his brow in a gesture so sweet it were almost painful. No woman had ever touched him that way afore. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“That’s better. Reckon I’ll make it out to the car now.” He winked at her, to cover for the emotion she stirred in him.

She giggled. “You are incorrigible.”

“Not for ‘ee,” he said, seeking her lips again. “Sweet Flora,” he whispered, fear gripping his heart in case she laughed at him.

But she didn’t laugh. She—sighed! His words had pleased her!

“Darling Seth,” she returned. “Oh how I do adore you.” She nuzzled him softly.

His heart were fit to burst as he held her hand and led her back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Seth's heart here. He's really just a sweetie, isn't he?


	3. A Voyage Is Undertaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Flora and the Starkadders are on their way home. But can Flora follow her own ideals for proper behavior where Seth is concerned?

Chapter 3—A Voyage Is Undertaken

The following day, they were all on board a luxury steamer, bound for home. But Flora's determination to do things properly wasn't half wreaking havoc on Seth. She had insisted that their state rooms be at opposite ends of their family party, so that his grandmother, mother, and Elfine and Dick were all lined up between them. He accepted his fate with as good a grace as he could manage, and then commenced to burning night and day for a certain little maidie four doors down the hall.

Still. T’weren’t nothing to ask, really. Considering she were giving him the rest of her life. That's what he told himself anyway, as he stared at his ceiling each night. 

During the day though, so long as they were in company, he could be with her all he liked. They could take long walks about the decks, or play games in the parlour, take their meals together, and go dancing in the clubs at night. As Flora had told Mr. Neck, there were reporters on board, sure enough. And ever so often they cornered him and Flora together, asking for interviews and pictures. This would cause a stir among the other passengers, and Seth would find himself signing autographs and taking pictures, mostly with the ladies. But Flora at least, didn't mind this, and neither did he, really. So long as they left them be afterwards, and most people were decent folk and did that. So it weren't too much trouble. 

Mostly though, he liked quiet moments, where he could simply stand near the rail looking out to sea and hold Flora--wrap her up tight in his arms as they looked out over the ocean waves, dreaming and planning their future together, and stealing occasional kisses if nobody weren't looking. it were during these quiet moments that he began to share with her the feelings of his heart, growing bolder as time went on. His sweet Flora never laughed at him, or pushed him away, save only if she were teasing.

This was so much better than the first voyage he’d taken to America, he thought on one such occasion, as he nuzzled her beautiful neck, feasted his lips on her skin. Then, he were full of his dreams of stardom. Maybe even of meeting Laura Valley, or Jenny Carroll in person. But somehow, his heart even then felt as if it had been separated from his body, left behind himself at Cold Comfort Farm. He didn't properly say goodbye to her then. Just left. Course, it were a bit difficult leaving, because of grandma and his mother. But if he'd had a chance, he'd have goodbye'd Flora proper. But then again, if he had, well. He might have spoke of what was in his heart, and she--still attached to Charles Fairford--would have tilted her head to the side and in a voice that said she pitied him more than fancied him, let him down easy.

No. It were all for the best. It had worked out better this way.

But that voyage to America hadn't felt like it at the time. And he'd stood and looked out over the rail, held suspended somehow between the opposing poles of his old life, and his new, and wondering what the future held, and if he'd ever see Flora again.

He nuzzled closer into her neck, kissed her softly, drinking in the magic of her sighs. Yes, this was so much better.

It were night time, and they were three days into their journey with another few yet to go. The moon was nigh full, and the sky over the ocean thick with stars. It were quiet too. And even better, he were alone with Flora. Alone mostly on the deck too--not a soul around. He had her, wrapped close in his arms, her back pressed against his chest, her head leaning back against his shoulder as they gazed out to sea. Though he had his arms around her middle, and his hands not touching anything they shouldn't, her nearness, and the lonely deck and welcoming velvet night were weavin’ their magic, setting his blood a'fire. He was finding her harder and harder to resist her.

“I want you,” he whispered against her cheek, “My Little Innocent.”

She settled against him with a sigh, covering his hands with hers.

“I can't hardly think about anything else. Not when you're close to me like this. And I'm breathin' in your perfume. You're so soft, Flora. I want to lose myself in your softness. I'm fair starved for you, and that's the truth.”

"Seth, you are so sweet. It won't be much longer now, truly, and I'll be all yours."

"I can't bear the waitin," he whispered, nuzzling her. "Do you know what I wants to do to you? Hm? Shall I tell ee, Little Innocent? How I plan to make love to you, the night we're wed?" He kissed her neck beneath her ear. "Each detail..." he kissed her lower, working his way down, "step by step...touch by touch..."

He heard her sigh again, felt her body grow languid in his arms with desire. It fueled his own. 

“Don’t tell me,” she whispered back, running her fingers up and down his arms idly, breaking him out in gooseflesh. “Or we’ll be doing it quite sooner than we should.”

His heart leaped at her words. “Would we then? So. Do I make your blood run hot as fire in your veins when I holds you this way...when you can feel the heat of my body, pressed against yours...when I kisses you...right here...” 

“Yes,” She groaned in his arms. “Oh yes I do want you! Oh Seth, please don’t tease me. I am feeling quite weak where you are concerned.”

He grinned and cuddled her closer, nuzzling her soft cheek. “Who says I tease you? Hmm? I am yours--anytime you wants me. You knows I ain't no saint. I reckon it can't be much more of a sin to make love to my wife before we're wed than it were all them others. But I'd go to hell and back, do it please you. I'm here when you're ready, sure enough. Do we be married yet or no."

"Stop, truly. I can't bear it! Not tonight. Look at how the moon casts its silvery light over the glassy sea. It feels like you and I are the only two people in the world. And it feels so good--so right--being with you this way. No, I am quite overcome as it is, without you making love to me with your words."

"Is that what I'm doing? Making love to you with my words?"

"Yes. You do have such a way with them. I'm not surprised you wooed your way into the hayloft so often."

He kissed her hair, chuckling to himself, and settled his cheek against her head. "No. That weren't no words. That were just animal lust. Them girls had no use for my words. They only ever wanted my cock."

"No use for your words? Truly?"

"No. Nor for me, neither. Not really." A thought occurred to him suddenly. "You don't...that is...I hope you aren't worried about them none, Flora. Them girls."

"No. No I don't worry about them. Not anymore."

"Did you used to? Worry I mean?"

He felt her shrug. "Well. I suppose I would have done. If I'd been honest enough with myself about you. But perhaps that's why I wasn't honest with myself. Because I didn't want to be one of your victims."

"Victims?" He dropped his arms from her and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Was that what she thought of him? If she'd have punched him in the face, he reckoned it would have hurt less than her words. But he swallowed manfully. He supposed he deserved it, and all. Flora had seen him at his worst. It weren't her fault after all that he'd gone about behavin' like a rutting bull. 

She turned to him, her dark eyes luminous in the moonlight. "I think every woman who ever meets you must be in some way a victim of you, Seth. You are...so very handsome, after all. And now you are a film star, I suppose it will be even worse. Every woman who sees you in the talkies will be destined to be your victim. That is why Mr. Neck hired you to start with." 

She came to him, smiling softly, and slipped her arms around his waist. He circled her with his own, sighing. 

"I thought myself immune to you," she whispered. "But I fell for you, like all the rest. It just took me time to be able to admit it to myself."

She kissed him softly, and her touch shivered through his veins, stoking the fire deep in his groin. He groaned. Her touch were so perfect. 

"Flora..." he pulled her tight against him, and lost himself in her kisses.

It was a long time before either of them spoke again.

"Who would have thought it eh?" he ran a finger through the silk of her hair, hooked it behind her ear. "When you first come to the farm, you was such a fancy little maidie. A city girl, through and through. Clean. Smart. The kind of woman a man like me weren't much like to even meet, much less anything else. You was the sort I could only dream of. Far too good for the likes of me. I knowed it. But I dreamed of you anyway. You tormented me something fierce."

"I am not too good for you, Seth, then or now." She turned in his arms, amused, gazing back out to sea. "How did I torment you?"

"How? Because I took one look at you, and my blood cried out with longing such as I had never felt before. From the time you first come, I could think of no one else. And you...you could be cold as ice when we was talkin, but then, you'd be standing there of a morning when I went out to wash, watching me from your window. It were that as gave me hope."

"You mean you saw me?"

"Every. Morning." He breathed into her ear and chuckled. "Why do you think I put on such a show for you, eh?"

"What do you mean, you put on a show for me?"

"Did 'ee really think it took me so long to wash normally? That I needed to pump so much water, or to slosh it about, like?" He snickered, nuzzled against her throat. "Cleanest I'd ever been in my life, when you come to the farm. It didn't matter who was a hollerin' for me. What chores I missed. And a few times I might have even missed breakfast. And damn me, it were cold. But it were worth it to know that if only for a few minutes each day, I had you the way you has me."

"How was that?"

"By the bollocks." He whispered against her throat. 

She laughed. "How can you have me by the bollocks when I don't have any?"

"Women have their lusts, same as men do, even if you has a silk purse instead of a cock."

"Seth!" She slapped his arm. "Really!"

"Do I embarrass ee, Little Innocent, talking so frank? Best get used to it, I should think. We is all but married now."

"True, but--still. A lady has her standards."

"And her lusts." He whispered. "Be she fine lady or farm girl, in some ways, you women really is all alike. Beneath all your finery and fancy manners, you burn just as hot as any common girl. P'raps even hotter."

"Yes. As are you men all the same in some ways. Even so, there are still differences."

"True. Not all men are created equal. Some of us is a lot bigger." He whispered. 

She turned in his arms, grinning, and he winked at her.

"God, I'm sure you are." She grinned back, biting her lip.

He laughed. "Specially when you're 'ere, eh? Would ee like to find out?" He bucked against her playfully, wagging his eyebrows.

"For shame! You are so naughty!" She was giggling at him now.

"You likes me naughty. Admit it. You like a hot-blooded country boy, don't you?"

"I confess I quite like you."

He kissed her, slowly and deeply, until she mewed against his mouth. No longer able to help himself, he dropped his hands below her waist, drew her tight against his body, letting her feel the long hard length of him. She gasped with surprise, draping herself against him until he groaned and was forced to break the kiss to give himself time to recover. 

She whispered his name as he kissed a hot trail down her throat. How he loved the sound of his name on her lips, especially like that. He were loosin' it, he could tell. If he didn't stop soon, he'd have her here and now. 

He broke away, gasping, stepped away, gulping down lungfuls of the night air. He had a powerful cockstand. And it were interfering with his higher sense. It weren't helping that she noticed. Noticed, hell, she were positively feasting her eyes on him. He let her. He held still, proud, watching her undress him with her eyes. Letting her contemplate what she would be getting very soon. As her eyes almost guiltily found his, he grinned at her and winked. 

Her breath was shallow, and she wet her lips. 

"I'm all yours," he said again. "You can do anything you like with me, Flora. If you want to see me. Touch me. You have only to say. Everything you see is for you."

"I think you will be the death of me."

He snorted. "No," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest, "I rather thinks the opposite."

"Oh, you do tease me something awful, do you know that?"

"No. I don't tease. Teasin' is when you don't mean to carry through. But I do means to carry through. You can have me, Flora. Anytime. You. Like."

"No! No we can't! We mustn't!" Flora turned with a sound of frustration back to the sea, planting her hands on the rail. 

He came up behind her, planted his own hands outside of hers, encircling her in his arms. "No one will know," he whispered. "C'ept you and me. What happens between you and me stays between you and me, Flora. We'll be married in a week's time. Not like you is marrying someone else."

"Oh Seth, please! I do so want to do this right. But oh, how difficult you make it sometimes!"

"Do you want me?" He couldn't help himself. He nipped and nuzzled and kissed along the back of her neck. 

"Yes! Oh yes, you know I do!"

"But you want me to stop?"

She took a deep breath. "No," she whispered. "I never want you to stop, Seth. That's the point." 

She turned to face him, placed her hands against his chest. They were trembling. He watched her trace the line of his jacket lapels, felt the slight pressure of her fingers brushing against him. Then she leaned in and kissed his chest, her lips landing on his shirt, just over his heart. His eyes fluttered closed. 

"I want every part of you," she whispered. "You know I do. But things must be done properly. They just must. Else I shall always feel as though I was no more than one of your hayloft conquests."

"You will never be that!" He wrapped his arms tight around her. "You never was and you never will be. You are my wife, Flora. I know as how we hain't said no vows yet, but I feel it in my heart just the same as though we had. You are my wife already. Its just a matter of ceremony now, hain't it? That's all it is, Flora. A ceremony."

"Vows before God are never 'only a ceremony,'" she replied. "They are far more important than that. At least they are to me. And...well, I have always known the proper way to do things is to be married first. I simply can't pretend as though it wasn't important to me that my wedding night would be the first time I would make love with my husband. For it is, Seth. And if we give in to ourselves now, I shall always feel that we cheated. That it wasn't done right. And I don't want that hanging over the rest of my life...of our life together. I just want things to be perfect." She kissed him again and then settled her cheek against him. 

He held her in his arms a long moment.

"I want to make it perfect for you. Perfect as I may." He lifted her lips to his own and kissed her sweetly. "I do burn for 'ee, it's true. I have done since the beginning. So I reckon another week won't hurt me any. I can wait," he kissed the tip of her nose. "I've waited this long...hoping and dreaming for you...you and me will have our whole lives together. A lifetime to love you."

"Thank you," she whispered. 

He held her for a long moment before she spoke again.

"I still can't believe you knew I was there."

"Where?"

"Watching you from my window."

"Do it bother you so that I knowed it?"

"Yes it does." She was frowning. "I'm so humiliated."

"Don't be. I looked forward to it every morning. It pleased me."

"Do you know, I don't think I even realized I was doing it? That I was...lusting, as you say. It didn't occur to me. I wonder why not?"

"You was thinking of Charles Fairford."

"Yes I know you would think that, but I really wasn't. I hardly thought about him from one side of the day to the other. But now of course I can see...I don't think I ever did intend to marry poor Charles. I kept telling myself that I just wanted to tidy up Cold Comfort first. To bring you into the modern world. But...there was more to it than that." She sighed. "Far more. There was you, every morning, outside my window. Pumping that water and splashing it about so beautifully, with the sun shining off of your wet body. You were just so majestic I suppose I couldn't turn away."

"Majestic, is it?" He smiled.

"Yes. Achingly so. And I knew better of course. All I could think was that this was how Miriam must have felt. Or Violet. Or whoever else you entertained in the hayloft. And that I must not fall victim to you, no matter how astonishingly handsome you were, or how many times you winked at me, or how I started every time you came into the room."

He snickered. "I would far sooner wink at you, Flora, than a hundred of them others. None of them ever meant so much to me as you."

To his dismay, Flora pulled away from him, went to stand by the rail quite on her own, without speaking to him, gazing out to sea.

"Flora?"

He followed her, came to stand beside her at the rail, his heart in his throat. What had he said? Frantically he thought through his words, but damned if he could remember anything.

"Flora..." he said again. "I hain't no good with fancy words. I'm sorry if I said aught to upset you."

She shook her head. "No. I know you didn't mean it. I suppose...talking of all your others...well, I know that you have had many women. And have even children with some of them. But I can't help feeling...well, not jealous. Not really. But...something I can't put my finger on. It just...I suppose it hurts suddenly, to think of you with other people. I know it's absurd. Silly, really. But I--"

He turned her to face him and kissed her. It were more proof than ever that she loved him, as far as he were concerned. "I knows how you feel. I feel that for you too, Flora. You're mine. I wants you to be mine and no other's. Them others may have touched my body, but only you has touched my heart."

He kissed her and kissed her, until she went boneless in his arms again. Then he let his hands drop to her waist, below her waist. She gasped into his mouth as his hands wrapped around her, grasping her hips and holding her close against his. He drank in her gasps, her sighs, holding her firm against himself as he ground his hips once against hers, hard and indulgent, and groaned against her mouth.

"Seth!" Her eyes closed, her head dropped back. 

He whispered sweet words to her as he kissed a hot path down her throat. Bloody hell, she was all his, and he wanted her. But instead he stopped at the base of her throat, tasting the mad pounding of her pulse, and pulled her back into his arms, trying to quiet the blood pounding through his veins, making his cock rock hard. 

The first time with Flora would be romantic. There would be candles, and flowers, and a big, soft bed. And he would lay her back on it, covered in rose petals, and love her slowly and sweet as she deserved. It would take time of course, for her to get used to him, and he would have to be careful not to hurt her. Then though, he would set about learning what she liked, and giving it to her all night long. 

But if she wanted him sooner, well...there may be no rose petals involved but he still would take his sweet time loving her. Teaching her. Guiding her in the ways of love. Showing her all the ways a man could pleasure a woman. He would make it so good for her. He would put all his misbegotten skill to use, to the best use, for her. 

He could hardly wait.


	4. A Voyage Is Concluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two of them grow closer, Flora begins to be honest with herself about how she's felt about Seth all along. But can she resist him long enough to get him to the altar?

Chapter 4

Flora could not sleep.

She wandered her stateroom in a fit of restlessness, coming to stand by her window at last. Would this interminable voyage never end? She should have married him at the docks before they left!

She had felt him tonight. Despite all of her education and one could almost call sophistication, in the ways of men she was still appallingly innocent. She admitted privately to herself that she had long been fascinated by that certain part of a man's anatomy. And positively obsessed with Seth's. And tonight, she had seen--and felt--far more than she ever had before. And it had done nothing to quell her curiosity. Rather the opposite, in fact.

And the way he had stood there, leaning back against the table, arms crossed over his chest, eyes dark with knowing, as if he were daring her to come closer--pulling her closer with the sheer magnetism of his own attractiveness. He'd had not a shred of self-consciousness or modesty, or doubt of any kind. He clearly wanted her, rather badly so it seemed. And so he had said. His expression, his body language was entirely open with her. Entirely comfortable. As if they were lovers already.

She swallowed hard. When the time came, would she be so confident with him? Would she do it properly? Would he be elated or disappointed in her? What would he feel like when he was inside of her at last? Would she feel as good to him as undoubtedly he would feel to her?

Her mouth was dry. Her body aching. She could still feel him, could still feel his large hands splayed across her bottom, pressing her forward, forward, hard into himself. And then as he’d kissed her decadently, he’d moved against her, pushed himself against her body. She could feel him slide against her, the hard ridge of him had pressed in just a certain place, so that when he moved…

Oh God, what a feeling!

She had kissed him again wantonly. She wanted to beg him never to stop. Fortunately her own internal sense of decency and order had at last prevailed.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Relieved, certainly. But...disappointed at the same time.

She’d been in a fog of contemplation all day as it was anyway. She could feel the air between them sizzle. Crackle as if charged. Every time he entered a room it would begin. She could feel him, even before she could see him.

She’d never felt that way with Charles.

But now she was realizing so many things she’d never really considered before. Despite being over sexed and proud of his own sexual prowess, she had always rather liked Seth. Had always thought him devastatingly handsome, and even though she would never dare admit it to herself, she had found herself watching him as he went about his chores, fascinated by the way his shoulder muscles bunched and flexed with such masculine grace beneath the rough linen of his shirt as he worked at pitching hay, or the various other tasks he was set to. And he was quite right, she had watched his morning ablutions in the yard beneath her window every morning, though she'd been appalled to discover he'd known she had watched.

But there was more to it than just her admiring his body. The room was always charged when he was in it, as if filled with a kind of special optimism, or simple joy that was always absent when he left. Then there was that peculiar way she had always felt his presence whenever he was near. She liked being near him, and sometimes found herself imagining what it would be like to be held in his arms. And she loved the moments when it had been just the two of them talking. He'd made a wonderful co-conspirator when it came to Elfine's escape to the party, and to town as well. More than willing to help in whatever they needed, approving whole-heartedly the scheme, and saying that Dick Hawk-Monitor was infinitely preferable to Irk as a prospective Husband for Elfine.

And that night they’d danced the tango at the Hawk-Monitor’s, she’d been very, deeply shocked that she noticed how warm his hands were, how good they felt on her body, to say nothing about how bright and beautiful his eyes were as he gazed at her. They’d moved together well and she’d been so happy. Excited to be dancing with him. She had felt the eyes of all the women in the room follow them, could almost feel their envy. And she had to admit, that did add a certain extra degree of excitement to it all. She was proud to be chosen. Proud to be on his arm. Proud that it was herself over all the others that his eyes followed through the room.

And she had been excited that he seemed so happy to be dancing with her, too. It was a kind of exhilaration she had attributed at the time to the success of the evening as a whole, and to a dawning sort of friendly affection between herself and Seth, admittedly. But she’d told herself he was becoming a sort of brother to her. She had never had a brother after all, and didn’t know what that would feel like. But she had supposed that it would feel very much like the easy camaraderie she’d had with Seth and Reuben.

But later, Reuben had proposed. And now she was engaged to Seth. So she supposed she still really didn’t know what it felt like to have a brother at all.

Unless it was the feeling she had for Charles.

Poor Charles. She hadn't meant for this to happen, truly she had not.

After the party, and all the drama of The Counting later, and Aunt Ada Doom's attack, it had been Seth--not Charles--who had filled her thoughts as she lay down to sleep that night. And it had been Seth's green eyes that had haunted her dreams, not Charles's sweet brown ones. She’d told no one of course, but that night she’d dreamed Seth had kissed her--right there in the party--in front of everyone. And she’d wanted him to kiss her. Wanted to drown in his kisses. She’d woken up feeling very confused and almost frightened. So much so that she'd forced the unsettling dream, and her thoughts of Seth from her mind.

It was then she began to formulate her plans to introduce him to Mr. Neck.

Her motives, she admitted now, were not entirely unselfish. As unsettling as his presence was in her life, so were his absences. She had been noticing for some time herself casting about for him when he wasn’t present--wondering if he were back in the hayloft bedding one of the other girls. And when she thought about that, and his box of pictures of film starlets, and the girls at the Hawk Monitor’s, she found herself feeling…twinges. As if little needles were being driven into her heart.

After the morning she woke up after dreaming it was herself that Seth was meeting in the hayloft, she knew something most certainly had to be done.

It was the best solution for all, really. She’d planned it from the moment she’d discovered Seth’s true passion, anyway. And after Elfine, clearly, it was Seth’s turn. She told herself firmly that it was for the best. For Seth. And it was. Clearly it was. She’d firmly pushed away her own feelings and done what was best for all concerned, especially him. It would have been the height of selfishness, after all, to keep him around simply because she liked his company.

But when he’d left at last with Mr. Neck, it wasn’t only Cousin Judith that felt his absence. The light seemed to have gone out of Cold Comfort Farm for herself, too. Everything was far less exciting. And even though she knew he was gone, she kept expecting to turn, and find him standing on the stair, leering down at her, smiling that peculiar, knowing smile. She would open her window of a morning and miss seeing him wash himself beneath her window in the trough outside, all gleaming muscle as he locked eyes with her, and gave her his insouciant wink. She had missed him. Dreadfully, if the truth be told.

Yes, she knew it now for what it was. She had quite liked him all along.

And now…

Now she had pledged to marry him. His ridiculously large diamond ring winked at her from her finger, reminding her of his winking eyes. He was going to be her husband. It felt…right somehow. Like maybe she’d secretly known all along things would turn out this way. And now things were coming together as they should do. Neatly. Tidily. Everything in the right order.

Oh yes, she liked his arms around her. His warm body next to her. His sweet kisses…the sound of his voice. The sweetly charming way he wooed her.

Perhaps she’d been wrong to insist everything be done properly? Perhaps it would be better if she just…

NO!

Seth may be gorgeous and incorrigible but she must stick to her guns. It would not due for her to waver in this. Things must be done properly. Especially now. Someone, after all, should set a standard for proper behavior among the Starkadders. Especially for Seth. Despite what he'd said, she knew if she gave in now, she would be no more to him than any other girl he'd entertained in the hayloft.

No, that would definitely not do. She was not the hayloft sort of girl. She was the marrying sort of girl. But the wait...if she was feeling it, how much worse must it be for him? Still. They were about halfway there by now, surely. It wasn't that much time, after all. And things would be perhaps easier once they were back on land and had things to do.

She tromped back to her bed and fell into a most determined sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like far more weeks at sea than should have been, Flora stood on the forward deck, wrapped in Seth’s arms, watching with excitement as England finally hoved into view.

When they at last walked down the gang plank and were once again on English soil, Flora was astonished to see a familiar face hurling herself toward her from the crowd.

“Flora! Oh Flora! Sweetie, Darling!” 

“Cousin Mary!” Flora ran to hug her friend and cousin. “You must have got my telegram!”

“I did, oh Flora! Can it really be true?” Mary petted her hair, looked her over like a mother hen over a lost chick. “You are actually engaged to this Seth person?”

“Yes it can and I am,” Flora showed Mary her hand, and was pleased to see her cousin’s astonishment.

“Why, Sweetie Darling, it is enormous! Are you certain it’s real?”

“Aye well, it better be. Set me back almost more’n’my motorcar did. But worth every penny I reckon.”

Mary’s astonished eyes grew even wider as she regarded Seth.

“Cousin Mary, may I present Seth Starkadder, my cousin and my fiance.” Flora grinned as she looped her arm through Seth’s. “Seth, this is my cousin, Mary Smiling.”

“Seth Stark-adder. Well. I am happy to meet you at last. How do you do?” Cousin Mary extended her hand elegantly. 

“I do very well. I’ve heard a lot about you from Flora. She don’t half think the world of ya. I’m happy to meet you at last, Mrs. Smiling. I hope as I don’t come as a complete disappointment.”

“Not at all,” Mary said, smiling widely. “Oh. Sneller is over there, waiting, with the car! Perhaps you’d like to drop Flora’s things off with him? I thought you might be wanting a place to stay while you are in town?”

“Oh, Mary that is good of you. But Seth and the others—”

“Go on with your cousin, Flora. Don’t mind about us. We’ll carry on to the hotel.” He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Its only temporary, after all.” And with a wink he set off with her trunks towards Sneller. 

Flora’s eyes followed him eagerly. 

“See? What did I tell you?” She said, taking Mary’s arm excitedly.

“Mmm….Flora! Darling! You never told me he was so…so very…handsome!” Mary’s eyes followed Seth’s progress to the car, carrying Flora’s trunks as if they were so many postage stamps. She leaned in with a wink. “Well. I can see now why poor Charles got the boot. Though Flora dear, he’s so—”

“Mary…”

“Well he is.”

“He is my relation after all. We are in the same class.”

“But—”

“--He’s from the country, that is all.”

“That is not all, Darling, as you well know.”

“But he is a film star, remember? And we shall live in America, which doesn’t quibble so much about such things.”

“But he’s so very…earthy. Are you quite sure about this?”

“I am. Quite sure.”

“Please consider carefully, Darling. Now that I see him I understand quite more than I did before. But he is such a common person overall. He’s had no breeding and no education, I’m sure of it. Can he even read?”

“Yes he can. Quite well. You mustn’t judge him, Mary. He’s not had the advantages of Charles surely. Or of Dick Hawk-Monitor, or many of our other friends. But his quality is far beyond any of theirs. You will see as you get to know him. You will love him, I assure you.”

“Well. You certainly do, don’t you?” Mary smiled wistfully. “Oh Flora. Will you be quite happy? That is my chief concern. Perhaps in America…”

“Mary, he loves me. And I love him. If I broke it off now, Charles’s disappointment would be nothing to his. To say nothing of my own. He may not be as cultured or as elegant as Charles but then, perhaps that’s why I found Charles to be such a bore. We shall have money, after all, and status in America. They adore film stars over there. And I think we shall be very happy.”

Mary sighed. “Well. In that case my dear. I suppose I have no other objections. And he is delightfully rugged, I must say. Nice shoulders. And legs too. I can’t believe you didn’t mention any of this while you were staying at Cold Comfort.”

“Yes well. I think it was precisely because I did have feelings that I did not mention him. They were there all along. But they…well. They frightened me I suppose.”

“Quite understandable.” Mary regarded her with a smile. “Well darling, if that’s truly the way you feel…it’s clear as day that he adores you. Unless he treats all the girls this way?”

“Not any longer.”

“Ah. So. How was the premiere?”

“Stellar, Mary! Absolutely stellar! You would have loved it! I wish you had been there!”

“I look forward to hearing all about it.”

At this point, the other Starkadders had finally alighted, and Mary became acquainted with Cousin Judith and Aunt Ada, and renewed her acquaintance with Elfine and Dick. Seth, after having seen to Flora’s bags, also returned, and the whole party all went back to Mary’s flat for some refreshments. After a long and diverting afternoon, Seth and the others called for a taxi to the hotel. Mary, of course, removed herself from the room to give them a private moment of farewell, but Flora knew she was well within earshot.

“I shall miss you,” he said sweetly, stroking her fingers with his thumbs and raising her hands to his lips. 

“Another fortnight and you won’t be missing me anymore. You’ll be stuck with me.”

“And very happy for it too,” he said grinning. He looked up and around Mary’s elegant sitting room. “How did you ever come from this, to Cold Comfort? How did you ever stay more’n five minutes there?”

“Perhaps I was meant to,” she said softly.

He kissed her hands again. “Well I ain't complaining. I’m glad for it. More’n you’ll ever know.”

“So am I, Seth,” she said, and embraced him. 

He held her softly but without heat this time, stroking her back awhile before letting go.

“See you tomorrow eve? At the club?”

“Yes, definitely. I want to show you off.”

He grinned his cocky grin then. “As I do you."   


They subsided into silence then, gazing at each other.

He stood a fingertip’s distance away but went no further, his green eyes wide and solemn as he regarded her. But then in a flash he was back in her arms and kissing her hard, as if his life depended on it.

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not a gentlemanly thing to do,” he said as he broke away again, “But I couldn’t leave you without it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

They said their goodnights again at the door, and he kissed her once more, chastely on the cheek before leaving her with a wink and a smile, sauntering off toward the cab, whistling all the while. 

Flora was too well bred to stand at the door and watch as his car receded into the distance—she watched from the upstairs drawing room window instead.

“Well, if it was a love match you wanted, I’d say you found it,” Mary observed from the doorway. 

“Yes,” she said, clutching the curtains. “I believe I have.”


	5. A Question Is Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Flora, along with Mary and the Starkadders have an unexpected encounter in the club.

Chapter 5--A Question Is Settled

They met at Mary’s favorite club the next night. Though his mother declined to come, Grandma was there along with Dick and Elfine. And Flora of course.

“I’m that glad to be back here again,” Elfine said. “Last time I was here, I was all afright, wondering if I’d manage to be a proper lady enough for you,” she said to her husband. “I could barely imagine this day would come.”

“It is a fine place. I like it here myself,” he said to her. “But never so much as now.”

“Its a shame about Charles,” Elfine said, then caught herself. Looking back and forth between Seth and Flora she made her apologies.

“Charles will recover, I’m sure of it,” Flora said soothingly. “He’s a dear man, but he wasn’t for me.”

“Well, he looks to be recovering all right from here,” Dick said.

All eyes turned towards the floor where Charles was dancing with a pretty brunette.

“I say,” Dick said, “Is that Pamela?”

“You’re old fiancee? Yes I do believe it is!” Elfine smiled. “Oh, isn’t that sweet? They found each other!”

“Yes! How very sensible of Charles!” said Flora, snuggling closer into his arms. “There you are, you see, Mary? No more worrying for him any longer.”

“Apparently not,” Mary said, taking a puff of her cigarette from its long handle.

Charles spotted them and headed over, leading Pamela by the hand.

“Hello Charles!” Flora said, stepping thoughtfully away from Seth, but still holding him by the hand.

“Hello Flora,” he said, his eyes moving from her to Seth and back again. “May I present Miss Pamela Hurst!”

The introductions were made all round, as well as congratulations. Charles and Pamela were also engaged.

As the women gathered together to chat and laugh, Charles inched closer to Seth.

“Congratulations, Old Boy.”

“Thank you. To you too.”

Charles nodded. “She’s quite a catch.”

Seth knew he wasn't talking about Pamela.

“That she is.”

“You love her. Don’t you?” Charles smiled. “That’s good. I’m glad you love her. If I can’t—well…” he turned his glass around in his hands for a moment. “I knew, you know. That night at Dick’s party. I watched her walk away with you to dance and I…knew. She would end up with you. She didn’t realize, of course. Not until later,” he smiled sadly. “Naturally I tried to keep her, but…” he shrugged. “It…just wasn’t meant to be between Flora and me. I wasn’t the man she wanted, in the end. You will look out for her, won’t you, Old Boy? She needs looking after, does Flora.”

“I will. She will want for nothing. So long as I has anything to say about it.”

“Good man,” Charles said appreciatively. “No. Flora didn’t need an embryo parson to husband. She is much more the wife of a film star I think. You will be going back to America after the wedding? To live?”

“We are."

“I shall miss her. Forgive me. Damned impolite thing to say. But even though I knew it was coming, I confess I didn’t take it well when she…”

Seth clapped him companionably on the back. “I don’t think I’d have taken it half as well as you have. You be a better man than I about it. And a more deserving. God knows why she chose me. I don’t have anything to recommend me like you has. But as undeserving as I feel when I look at her, I am grateful she did.”

“If I had to lose her, which I did, I’m glad she went to you, Starkadder. You’ll be good for her, I think. Things always work out the way they’re supposed to, in the end. I hope you shall be very happy together.”

“Thank you. To you both as well. Your Pamela is a beauty too.”

“She is. And a sweet hearted girl as well. She was very hurt that Dick chose Elfine. But it gives us a common bond, of a sort. Both jilted." He smiled ruefully. "But despite it all, I am happy. I hope I can make her happy too. She is more suited to me than Flora, though I daresay I shall never forget her.”

“No. She’s not the forgetting kind, is Flora.”

“No. I believe you are right about that.” Charles turned with a sad smile, and shook Seth’s hand heartily. “Best of wishes to you, Starkadder. I wish you both every happiness. Flora deserves it, and I believe you do too.”

He collected Pamela, pausing long enough to kiss Flora on the cheek and wish her happiness. Flora, Seth observed, was affected by this. But not as much to give him any alarm. Charles, though a good sport about it, was still hurt, he could see. It would take him a long time, Seth imagined, to get over his Flora. His heart went out to the man, but he was equally happy he wasn’t in his shoes.

After he’d gone, Seth went over to her and wrapped her in his arms again. He could hardly bear not to be touching her. Hardly bear the glances of other men. Charles though, well, he felt sufficiently sorry for the man not to begrudge him his longing glances. But the rest of them could go to the Devil as far as he was concerned.

“Seth,” Flora whispered, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. “Not here!”

“Why not ‘ere,” he said, nibbling her ear again. “You ashamed of me?”

“No, upon no account. But this is not the place for such affections.”

“You are about to be my wife. I don’t give a damn who knows how I want you. And I want all the other men ere to know you be mine.”

“Seth!” She said smiling up at him. “You are shameless!”

“Aye. And you are beautiful, My Flora. The most beautiful woman I ever beheld.”

“Dance with me, Darling,” she said, turning her red lips to him.

He was lost for a moment, contemplating those lips. Then he did what he’d been longing to do all night. Pulled her into his arms and devoured them.

She stiffened against him as he heard a shock of murmuring voices all around. But she was delicious. And he was not letting go. He took his time and kissed her proper. Hard and long enough to buckle her knees beneath him. Hard and long enough to send a message to all the men who’d been ogling her.

His. Flora Poste was his. And be damned to them all.

She melted into his arms even as she pushed him away. “Naughty boy,” she whispered with a giggle. “You shouldn’t have done that! Now the whole city will be talking about us tomorrow.”

“Mr. Neck’ll be happy then,” he said, whispering in her ear. “And so shall I.”

* * *


	6. A Wedding Takes Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Flora are finally at the altar. Now, nothing could go wrong...or could it?

Chapter 7—A Wedding Takes Place

In the end, the wedding was planned in London, but took place at Cold Comfort Farm. Elfine was bridesmaid, and Reuben was best man.

“Oh. Oh you look divine, Flora!” Elfine gave her a hug and a peck on each cheek.

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course you do, Darling. I told you, did I not, that I would take care of everything?” Mary beamed over her shoulder.

Flora looked at herself critically in the full length mirror, running a nervous hand over her abdomen. Her gown was the very latest—an art deco style that she particularly favored.

The long, ivory silk of her floor-length gown poured down her figure like liquid satin, and thanks to Mary’s undergarments managed to make her figure look stunning. But the sheer overlay, dripping with beads and jewels in gold, glass diamonds and pearls, were her favorite part. There was gold embroidery and braiding at the neck and hem, and then again at the waist, where it formed a belt. The beadwork and jewels were arranged in patterns of flowers and leaves, fluttering down her figure in long chains, concentrating at the waist in a bouquet that wrapped around and framed her hips, and then continued in long ribbon-like lines down to the hem of her skirt. The back line of her satin underdress dipped daringly in a low V, almost to her waist, but was covered demurely by the sheer beaded overlay. It was the most stunning dress Flora had ever seen, and she loved it.

In her hair, she wore a bonnet that was a burst of soft white flowers off to one side, attached to a short, sheer veil of ivory that fell forward, framing her eyes. And she and Mary had found the perfect pair of heeled shoes—all swirls of gold lace, with a T strap that fastened at the ankle—looking for all the world as though they had simply grown out of the hem of the dress.

As she moved, the glass diamonds and beads of her gown winked in the light rather fascinatingly. At least she hoped it would be fascinating to one certain person in particular.

“He is going to go mad when he sees you!” Elfine said.

“I do hope so.”

“No doubt about it,” Mary said, taking a puff from her long cigarette holder. “You are simply stunning, Flora darling.”

And so it came to be that Flora walked down the aisle in the old church just like Elfine had--past the Beadles and the Starkadders and the Hawk-Monitors, past Cousin Mary who was dabbing her eyes and Bicky, who had accompanied her, past Charles and Pamela both smiling at her, and cousin Judith, weeping into her hands--and couldn’t help but to think that if anyone had told her then that this day would find her walking down the same aisle, in the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen, to pledge her life to Seth Starkadder, she should have called them crazy.

And then, secretly, she would have prayed every night in between that they would have been right.

Yet here she was. And if she’d had any doubts they were erased the moment she saw her bridegroom, resplendent in his tuxedo—as resplendent as he had been the night of Dick Hawk-Monitor’s birthday party--green eyes flashing in the morning light as they drank her in.

Oh yes, she thought as she approached her clearly breathless bridegroom, that reaction would do very nicely.

* * *

“Don’t fret, Little Brother,” Reuben said to him. “She’ll be along soon.”

Seth nodded, but fiddled with his collar and cuffs again. Damn things. He could never gets used to wearing them. And now, a course, he had to wears them all the bloody time. “You sure my tie is straight?” He whispered.

“Straight enough,” said Reuben with a chuckle. “If you fiddles with it any more it’s liable to fall off you entirely.”

“Where is she? I can’t bear it. The waiting.”

“Ye’ll have a bit more waiting besides,” Reuben said. “You’ll bide awhile yet.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes, Brother. I am enjoying every minute of watching you squirm.”

“If there weren’t so many people watching, I’d clout you for that.”

“People or no, Little Brother, I’d like as to see you try. Try as you may, you never has bested me once. I doubts you’ll be doing so today.”

“I could have you any time I wanted. I just chose to spare you your ego.”

“That weren’t how I remember it.”

“Which time?”

“Any time.”

“Why did I pick you as my best man again? I could have had anyone.”

“Would you rather Urk?”

“Urk? No. I don’t want to scare her away I want to marry her.”

“She hain’t been too scared away by now, ‘as she? And Urk have been here all along.”

“Aye, but not leering at her over my shoulder.”

“Right enough. If anyone should be leering over your shoulder, it should be your elder brother.”

Before he could reply, the organ piped up and the door to the back of the church opened. Seth’s breath caught, and he thought his heart would stop beating altogether, it did seize so in his chest. Reuben clapped him on the shoulder lightly, and gave him an encouraging nod. Seth took courage and turned back to see Elfine coming down the aisle, sprinkling wildflowers along her path. He paused long enough to think the blue frock she was wearing was a nice complement to her eyes and complexion, before his attention was wholly and forever captured by the vision that followed.

He heard his brother whistle under his breath, and elbowed him in the ribs.

“She’s mine,” he whispered.

She were like a beam of pure light, walking towards him, in a long gown that was a heady mixture of innocence and pure sin. His mouth went dry. His palms sweated. He were mesmerized by the twinkling jeweled light that caressed her hips, her body, as she slowly made her way toward him.

He were going to die. He were going to die right here and right now for pure love and lust and excitement all wrapped up into one. Dear God, was this heavenly creature really going to marry with him? Seth Starkadder, younger brother of a yeoman farmer, with no property or title or respectability to his name, who were the father of half the bastard children present here in the church today? He were so unworthy of her.

Dick Hawk-Monitor placed Flora’s hand in his with a smile, and melted out of existence along with everyone else in the crowd, except for the beautiful creature standing before him, smiling—actually smiling—on him.

“Flora…” he whispered.

“Seth,” she replied.

“Dearly Beloved…” came a disembodied voice standing near his shoulder. “We are gathered here today in the sight of God…”

* * *

Jane Austen, Flora reflected, as she gazed into the fathomless green of Seth’s eyes, would have been pleased and proud at the way her own story had turned out.

Or at least she thought so, right up until the shouting started.

They had just begun the vows when suddenly a commotion had broken out at the back of the church, and a voice rang out that she very much recognized.

And she groaned.

“No! No! Stop the ceremony! Stop the ceremony at once!” The voice cried. “This woman is my beloved! She can pledge her troth to no other but me!”

Several media outlets, invited to the wedding to keep her promise to Mr. Neck about his publicity, began to flash their cameras.

“Oh God!” she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Weren’t that the same man as got tossed out of Dick Hawk-Monitor’s party?” Seth said, brow furrowed.

“Yes I’m afraid so. Mr. Mybug, the writer.”

“Miss Poste! Miss Poste! Tell them! Tell them it is all a mistake! Tell them that it is me you love! Miss Poste!”

“Is he right, Flora?”

“What?”

“Do ee have your heart?” Seth’s face was set in hard lines.

“You can’t be serious, can you?”

“I am. Do he have a claim to you?”

“No! Absolutely not! He is barely an acquaintance! And a very obnoxious one at that. I am sorry about this. I never envisioned he’d dare interrupt us here.”

“Do you want him gone?”

Flora sighed. Despite how annoyed she was, she still felt sorry for him.

“Miss Poste! My darling! My angel! You are forever in the bosom of my heart! I must have you! You cannot marry another man and leave me bereft! Robbed of everything that gives life meaning!”

Reuben and Urk had stepped into the aisle and were struggling to restrain him.

Yes, she did feel sorry for him. But not this sorry.

“Yes, I do want him gone.” She said with a wrinkle of her nose. “He’s made a complete nuisance of himself.”

“Stay here,” Seth said, and strode up the aisle.

“Seth! Wait!”

But he didn’t heed her. In three long strides he came face to face with Mr. Mybug. Cameras all around the church erupted.

“You cannot have her! She is my everything! The compass of my existence! Miss Poste! Do not marry this animal! Come away with me, and let us consummate our love on the sunkissed beaches of Spain! I will shower you with kisses! Worship you with my body as I feast upon your--”

There was a loud crack, and Mr. Mybug was suddenly writhing on the floor at Seth’s feet, cradling his nose which was bleeding copiously. Seth stood glaring down at him, alternately shaking his hand and rubbing his knuckles. Flora had never even seen him move.

The cameras were going mad.

“My nose! My nose! You’ve broken it, you brute!”

“Aye I has, and it’s no more’n you deserve! Flora don’t want you, but she’s too kindhearted to say so. So I’m saying it. Your presence be no longer welcome. An’ if you dare come sniffin’ around her again, you’ll have me to deal with from now on. She’s my wife—and ye’ll do well to remember it! Next time, it won’t be your nose as I break, but something more dear! Now off it!”

Mybug half stumbled, half crawled his way back out of the church, whimpering all the way. The church watched in utter silence as Seth, still shaking his hand a bit, returned to her side as finally the flashes subsided.

“I’m sorry Flora,” he said to her, eyes tender and apologetic. “I know as you didn’t want me to do that, but there as some who don’t understand nothing else.”

“Will he be alright?”

“Oh should be. It’ll hurt for a bit. But maybe he’ll have learned his lesson when it stops.” He sighed. “Are you angry with me?”

“No, of course not. I suppose you had no choice. And Mr. Neck will no doubt be pleased with your exploits and the publicity. I just can’t help feeling sorry for him. I hope his nose does not pain him too much before it heals.”

“Well. So do I, I reckon. Mostly though I hopes he stays away.” He nodded at the rector. “Sorry about that. I think we’re ready to continue.”

She took his hand and the rest of it went by in something of a blur. She remembered the rector talking, saying something very important, but in the end she was only aware of the man who stood beside her. Big, warm hands solid and true, capable of great force apparently, but always tender when holding hers, steadying her and giving her strength and reassurance. His eyes, so fathomless and so green, gazing into hers with such love that she could hardly draw breath.

Here was not the Seth of the haylofts, the seducer of women. Here was a simpler man, earnest and true, gazing at her with an almost innocent adoration, as if he could hardly believe that they were here, getting married.

She felt the same way.

He stroked her hands softly as the service went on, and she found herself reliving the months since she’d first met him. Soon he was repeating words to her…vowing to love and honor and cherish her. And she was speaking. Vowing to honor and obey and all the other things, aware only of the light in Seth’s eyes, the joy in his features as she pledged herself to him.

And before she knew what had happened, he was putting another ring on her finger, and she one on his. And the rector pronounced them husband and wife. The church uttered a collective sigh when it was all complete, and several cameras—the actual wedding publicity photos she’d promised Mr. Neck—were flashing in their faces.

Then her new husband swept her up in his arms and kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her some more, hard and deep and intimate, heedless of their surroundings, and the church erupted again in laughter and in the encouraging hoops and hollers of all present—or nearly all, for she thought she detected the sound of a wail somewhere in the crowd. There were more flashes. And when he’d finished kissing her, the smile in his eyes blinded her more than all the flashes of all the cameras in the world.

“Well,” he whispered. “You’re for it now, I reckon. You’ve gone and married me, Flora Poste.”

“It appears I have.” She whispered back, then gave him a bright smile. “And I couldn’t be happier, Seth Starkadder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reception and uh...after reception festivities...are to follow soon!


	7. A Celebration Is Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At their reception, Seth and Flora have time for reflection and conversation with their friends and family. At least until Seth's impatience gets the better of him...

Chapter 7—A Celebration Is Held

The farm yard of Cold Comfort Farm had been transformed once again. The day was warm and beautiful, and Flora felt herself moving through a fairy tale as she passed from familiar face to familiar face, smiling and congratulating, with Seth all the while just behind her, his hand lightly on her waist—her back—her elbow—guiding her along, reassuring her of his presence.

No. Things could not have ended any other way, she reflected. If she had married poor Charles, it would have been the worst thing for all of them—Pamela, Charles, herself, and Seth—and doomed them all to a life of unhappiness.

“Flora, Darling!” Mary came over to her, kissing her on both cheeks. “You look divine! You are quite sure this was the right thing?”

“Quite sure!” She replied, and they both turned to watch Seth, now surrounded by children playing some feet away in the yard. He took one at a time and tossed them, squealing with delight, into the air, catching them easily and putting them down again on the ground. The children all gathered around his feet, jumping up and down, raising chubby hands into the air and clamoring to be next. Their peeling laughter echoed around the farmyard.

“How many of them are his?” Mary asked, then tsked herself. “I’m sorry Flora. Damned rude of me.”

“Perhaps all of them are,” Flora replied, nonplussed. “I’m not even sure he knows. Its all in the past now, Mary. He’s not proud of it, you know.”

“I know, Darling. But you are alright with it, I suppose.”

“I am. It’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”

“Indeed.”

“He means to do right by them all. He’s planning to provide for them, if from a distance.”

“Very noble of him.” Mary smiled. “He _is_ a good man, Flora, even if he is a bit earthy. Handsome too. And he’s simply mad about you.”

“I hope so,” she said, watching him toss another child up and catch him, laughing. “For I am quite mad about him.”

Finally tiring, Seth set the last child down on his little feet and told the children that was all for now. Disappointment soared and the children followed him like ducklings as he made his way towards her.

“Tired of tossing children already?” She teased as she handed him a champagne glass. “I should have thought a big, strong man such as yourself could have kept that up for ages.”

“So I could,” he said, taking a drink. “Were I not saving my strength for something else later on.” He winked at her.

Flora exchanged glances with Mary, who arched an amused eyebrow at her and took a discreet drink.

“Whatever could you mean?” Flora said, grinning.

“I think you knows exactly what I mean.” He reached for her without preamble and kissed her hard on the mouth, right in front of Mary.

“Goodness!” Mary exclaimed. “It is suddenly quite hot out here!”

“Seth!” She slapped his arm lightly as he released her. “For shame! Do you want to scandalize Cousin Mary?”

“Ain’t no scandal if a man wants to kiss his own wife. I has a license, after all. Now I can kiss you any time I feels like it. Or bed you.” He added sotto voice, twiddling his eyebrows at her.

“Seth!” She was laughed. “Do stop!”

“Never.” He said, nuzzling her ear. “You picked the wrong man if you wants me to stop, Flora Starkadder. I ain’t even got started yet.”

“Well. I suppose I should find Bicky. Later, Sweetie Darling!” Mary kissed her cheek and gave her a pointed look of amusement before she left. Yes, Mary understood, Flora reflected as she left. Quite well indeed.

“How much longer before I can steal you away from here?” He whispered in her ear.

“We must stay,” she whispered back. “It would be highly improper to leave now!”

“You has no idea how close I came to throwin’ you over my shoulder as soon as we was wed and carrying you up to my old room,” he regarded her through hooded eyes. “God, Woman, you do look luscious. I’m afire for you, Flora. I wants you. Here and now.”

“Not here, for sure.” She turned a bright smile to him. “Patience, Darling.”

“No one will see,” he whispered into her ear, hand reaching down her back, grazing her bottom and squeezing through her dress. "We can go visit the hayloft after all..."

“Of course they will see!” She was laughing now. “And should we go there they should all know exactly where to find us!"

"They's have only to follow the sound," he whispered into her neck. "For it ain't going to be quiet, that's for sure. Not with what I has planned for you."

His lips landed hotly on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

"Should I dunk you in the horse trough to cool your blood, Husband?”

“Not unless I can dunks you. Naked.”

“No indeed! Truly Darling. Not much longer now. You can make it.” She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, just below his eye. “I burn for you too, Seth Starkadder,” she whispered.

A sound like a whimper came from him. She cupped his cheek with her hand. He brought her palm around to his lips and kissed it, eyes still closed.

“There you are, Little Brother!” Reuben appeared over Seth’s shoulder, champagne glass in his hand, slapping him hard on the back.

Seth’s eyes popped opened and he shook himself.

“Cousin Flora,” Reuben said, raising his glass to her. “I suppose I should call you Sister now. You should have had me, you know. Seth’s face may be prettier, but he’s rubbish in bed.”

Flora’s eyes opened wide in shock.

“That’s not what half the county says,” Mariam put in, coming along side of Reuben. “And they should knows. Nor I neither!” She leaned in conspiratorially to Flora. “You got the best of em. Takes it from me. I do knows as what I'm talkin' of, as many times as we done it, eh, Seth?” She raised her glass at him and drank, then patted him familiarly on the bottom. “He were strong as a bull and as big as one too. The prettiest and lustiest lad in all the county. Many is the time he come sniffin' round me as I feeds the chickens, or milks the cows. Take me from behind, right there in front of God and everyone! Damn me, but he was good. He could go forever. And sometimes I'd let him chase me out into the middle a'the pasture out yonder before I let 'im catch me. That be his favorite. Let him chase you first. Takes it from me, it don't half fire his lust. And when he catches you...ye'll be glad as ye did." she winked. "Mind you, Urk is better ’n’ both of they! Cheers!” And she sauntered off again before Flora could speak.

Or react.

“Flora…” Reuben’s demeanor had changed. He swallowed hard, glancing at Seth, who’s eyes were on the ground. “Pay her no heed. She...well. She's bitter like. Them days is long over. For both a'us, an she knows it.”

“I don’t. It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about me.” Flora swallowed hard. She couldn't even look at Seth. It was one thing to know something had happened. It was quite another to get all the details. 

Reuben clapped Seth on the shoulders, shaking him as if to rally him again. “I’ll have a word with Urk…she’ll not bother you again.”

“It’s no more’n I deserve.”

“I’m sorry Flora…it weren’t right of her.” Reuben said. "You'll not be payin her no mind, will ya?"

“It’s fine, really Reuben. Will you give us a minute?”

"Seth do love you somethin' fierce," he said low to her in passing.

She looked up at Reuben then, who gave her an encouraging nod and was off again.

Bolder now, she raised his eyes to Seth, but his remained on the ground.

“Seth…”

He shook his head but didn’t look at her. His face, neck and ears were suffused with red. He dug his toe into the earth.

“Seth please…don’t let her get to you.”

"She be right, Flora. And she ain't the only one." He did look at her then. "I ain't never pretended to be no saint. But I'm that sorry anyway."

"It's all in the past now," she said. "I know that."

"Are it? Can you live with me, knowing as what I was like? What I did in them days?"

"I said so not an hour past, didn't I? It wasn't like I didn't know."

"No. But knowing and hearing such is different things. She did that spiteful like. You didn't need to hears it all."

"Seth it changes nothing," she said with a watery smile. Though it had hurt to hear it, she still loved him. 

"I wish I were a better man for you."

"You are the only man for me."

“Three of em is mine.”

“What?”

“Miriam’s got four. Three of em is mine.”

“Oh. I see.”

He shook his head again. “It weren’t nothing between us. Nothing but lust. She were female. She were willing. I were—”

“Seth—”

He raised his eyes to her, and she saw tears streaming down his face. “I don’t deserve you.”

“What? Of course you—”

“I don’t! I don’t deserve this life! I got…three off Miriam. Two off Violet. And those is only ones I knows about!” His breath left him in a whoosh. “Them kids I was playing with just now. Most of em are mine. They don’t even knows it. But I knows it. I feels it. I’m their Father. And I’m marrying someone else, and leaving them for America! Who’ll look after them, eh? Who’ll provide? Who’ll care for em proper? Who’ll keep em from making the same mistakes as I made? Will they grow up hating me? Believing I…raped their mother? I didn’t. But what will they tells them, eh? That I’m a monster who don’t care for them!”

She took him into her arms, unresisting. "But staying here won't help them. You can't be a father to them anyway. Not in a traditional sense anyway.

" 

“Oh Flora! Flora! I made so many mistakes! And now here they are all between us, and these little uns as will have to pay for what I done the rest of their whole lives!”

“Nothing is between us, do you hear me? And as for the children--tell them, Seth. Tell them you’re their father. Let them know you. Let them know you care.”

“How can I? Both of their mother’s is married now!”

“But—surely their fathers are aware too.”

“They won’t lets me. They won’t lets me tell them. They bid me not to.”

“Who, Urk and—”

“No. Miriam. And Violet.”

“Perhaps I can have a word with them?”

“You see'd how she just treated you! Why would ee…go through that? They won’t makes it easy for you.”

“Because I love you, of course,” she said. “And for the children’s sake. They’ll listen, I am sure they would. And perhaps together we can make them see reason, and let you at least talk to the children. So that they can grow up knowing their father did care for them, even if he left.”

“Oh Flora…what a rake you’ve gone and married!” He touched her cheek with his fingertips. “You deserve better. Charles Fairford would never ha—”

She kissed him into silence. She felt him start in her arms, felt him resist for a moment only. Felt the shiver that ran through him as he submitted to her touch and finally relaxed into her kiss, kissing her back.

“I love _you_, Seth Starkadder,” she whispered against his cheek. “And I want you. Are you saying I do not deserve the man I love?”

“No I ain’t,” he whispered. “I don’t know as why you loves me though.”

“Because you are a good man. I don’t care about who has come before me. I am here now. And I am your wife. And we belong to each other. But to go forward, we need to make peace with your past, for once and all. And that is what we shall do.”

* * *

The reception continued apace for the rest of the afternoon. By the end, Seth’s spirits had rallied some. And that was due primarily to Flora. She would help him make things right. He trusted her. He knew she could work miracles when she put her mind to it. One look at Grandma by herself were proof enough of that.

Grandma had been overjoyed. And he were also. The transformation in her was astounding. She were dressed proper and modern, and presided at the reception like a grand dame. It were good for his heart to see her such.

“Ah. My boy. My grandson. My Seth,” she had beamed at him. “I’m proud of you. Flora is a wonderful girl. And I couldn’t be happier that you’re wed one to the other, though she be Robert Poste’s Child, she are one of us. And now she’s been made a proper part of the family--Flora Starkadder.”

“Thanks Grandma,” he said, kissing her cheek fondly. “I’m glad as you approve.”

“You was always a good boy,” she said, patting his hand. “My pippet. That’s what you are. You of them all, my boy, are the best of the bunch. Much as I love them all, you are the apple of your granny’s eye. And you have excellent taste. She’ll make you a fine wife, and breed you many fine boys. I couldn’t be happier for the pair of ya.”

“Thanks Grandma. Where is Ma? I don’t see her.”

His grandmother’s face fell a little. “Well. She’s gone to her room now. She takes it hard, I think. Though she’s fond of Flora.” She gave him a serious look. “She were ever that too much fond of you.”

“I know,” he said, shuffling his feet. “I do hate to pain her.”

“You don’t, lad. No. No, your mother’s condition is more my fault than any I should think. I never knowed as how I put such burden on everyone. Specially her. She’ll come round, my boy, never fear. Give her time, and she’ll come round.”

His Mother was only one person he needed to make his peace with about his new bride. Reuben were another.

He were well aware that Reuben had been sweet on Flora too. He’d even asked her to marry him, sometime after he himself had left Cold Comfort. So yesterday, before they was wed, he had made a point of seeking his brother out. Much as he loved Grandma and his mother, it were Reuben’s blessing he wanted and needed the most.

“You’re not sore at me?” He’d asked when he found Reuben scranletting down in Ticklepenny Corner.

“About Cousin Flora, d’you mean?”

“Yes.”

Reuben had sighed. “I suppose I was a bit, when I first heard the news. I won’t say as I didn’t feel it, Little Brother. I were…thinking of her too.”

“I know. She told me.”

“She turned me down. S’pose now I knows why.”

“But you’re happy now, aren’t you? With Rennet?”

He’d smiled. “Yes. She were right, as usual. I see that now. She said she weren’t a farmer’s wife. But Rennet is. And once I sawed her cleaned up and all—”

“Oh aye. She’s cute like.”

“Don’t you be going and thinkin’ her too cute, Little Brother.”

“I didn’t mean nothin by it!”

“Good. You keeps it that way.”

“I ain’t got no time for none of that now, anyways.”

“No. I suppose you ain’t. She have a way with you, don’t she? Makes you want to be a better man, just to please her, like.”

“That she do. I’m livin’ proof of that.”

“Both of us is. She’s a rare one, is Cousin Flora. A rare beauty too. Especially in these parts.”

“In any parts. I knows. I went all the way to America, and I ain’t found none as I liked more. Even in the Talkies.”

“Did you meet any of them women you was always dreamin about?”

He shuffled his feet and shrugged. “Just in passin. But by then I were only thinking of Flora.”

Reuben nodded. “I should have knowed as she’d pick you. They always picks you.”

“Do it truly upset you?”

“No. You have my blessing, Little Brother. Only take heed and treat her right, or you’ll have me to deal with. And just you remember, I’ll always win.”

“I knows that well enough!” he’d laughed. “Damn me but you always did.”

“You may be the prettier, but I be the stronger. Never forget that. And if I have to ride one of they steamers over to America to keeps you in line, I’ll do so. I’ve already told Flora so. So watch yourself, Little Brother. Make sure you treats her like the lady she is. Or I’ll fetch you such a reckoning as you’ll never forget.”

She were a lady and all, Seth reflected. His lady. He gazed at her now across the room, laughing with Elfine, with Mrs. Hawk-Monitor, and with her Cousin Mary. She were so beautiful, draped in silk and finery as she was and dripping with fal-de-lals. So lovely and soft. And his now. Right and proper. All his.

Reuben materialized as if from his thoughts and clapped him hard on the shoulder.

“Here,” he said, handing him a handkerchief. “Best wipe the drool from your chin afore she sees it.”

He chuckled and cuffed his brother.

"Everything alright?"

"Aye. It is now. She do be a wonder to me."

"To us all," Reuben said. 

“She do look lovely, don't she?”

“She always did. But today—”

“--Today she is mine.”

Reuben looked from him to her and shook his head. “Damn me, but she _did_ reform you, didn’t she Little Brother? You ain’t—”

“—No. We ain’t. Not yet.”

Reuben shook his head and laughed. “You must be burstin.”

“Don’t reminds me.”

“As if you needs remindin,” Reuben chuckled. “I reckon you’ve thought of nothing else for the last few weeks.”

“I hasn’t.”

“You sure you remembers what to do?” Reuben said with a smirk. “Do I need to explain it to you again?”

“Not likely!” He said, shoving his brother back.

Reuben laughed. “Be gentle with her though. It is her first time, I’ll be willing to wager.”

“I don’t need no pointers.”

“Aye. But you might need some help as bringing proceedings here to a close, eh?” With a conspiratorial look a Seth, Reuben stood on a chair and called for everyone’s attention. “Friends! Family!”

Flora looked around as everyone began shushing, and caught Seth’s eye. He winked at her. She blushed and looked away. Ah yes. It were time. Long past time.

“Afore we send these two lovebirds off to the Hawk-Monitor’s towards their little nest for the night--”

Hoots and hollers interrupted this, and Seth used the time to make his way over to Flora, his anticipation clear on his face, bringing further hilarity, ribald remarks and whistles of approval. By the time he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, her face was bright as a strawberry. She met his eyes briefly and he smiled at her.

“—As I was saying, afore we send ‘em off to their love nest, I’d like to say a few words.”

“A very few!” Seth shouted, and the crowd erupted again. He received many pats on the back, as did Flora, whose cheeks were even pinker. Her eyes danced as she looked at him though, expression urging him to behave himself.

He grinned down at her. Damned if he would.

“Today, my little brother has made the best decision of his whole, misbegotten life!”

Again, the crowd erupted. This time it was Seth who blushed, but he nodded gamely. Reuben’s words were true after all.

“—And marries the best girl on the planet…save mine.” Reuben smiled at Rennet, who beamed back at him. “Miss Flora Poste. Robert Poste’s Child. Who have been a gift to Cold Comfort Farm and all who’s knowed her. Without Flora none of us would be as you see us now. She have a rare ability to bring out the best in everyone she meets. And it were a good day when she came to us. She’s lifted the curse from this here place. The Starkadder’s doom is no more!”

Everyone cheered.

“While we is sad that Seth mun’ go to America to pursue his own path, I feels much better knowing that Flora goes with him. She’ll take care of him, and all his needs—”

More cheering. He wagged his eyebrows at her as she looked away from him shyly.

“--Which are many…and large!”

Everyone now was in hysterics.

“And ravenous!” Seth shouted out, adding to the general hilarity.

“Sorry Flora!” said Reuben, with a shrug. “I rather doubts ye’ll ever have a peaceful night again!”

“She won’t!” Seth said, raising their linked hands and kissing her fingers softly amid the general din of approval, then slowly making his way up her arm, hamming it up for the cheering assembly as she rolled her eyes at him.

“But truly. I am that grateful to Flora Poste for agreein’ to look after my little brother. He do need lookin’ after. And to Seth I say only this--that I’ll be watching over his shoulder, makin sure he never do forget the way heaven has smiled on him this day, and given into his undeserving hands, this rare fine woman.”

Seth himself applauded this speech.

“Friends! Neighbors! Family! I give you—Mr. and Mrs. Seth Starkadder!”

The toast rang around the room, and he and Flora, their arms entwined, drank from each other’s glass. Congratulations rung out, and they were toasted and kissed and shaken hands with by everyone.

The bright red roadster that Dick Hawk-Monitor had loaned to Seth for their escape, complete with his driver, was pulling up in the yard. To the cheers and waves of the assembly, Seth swept Flora off her feet and into his arms before she even knew what he were doing.

“Seth!” She threw her arms around his neck, surprise in her dark eyes.

“Your chariot awaits, My Love,” he said, and carried her to the car, depositing her gently into it before climbing in himself. They drove away, waving to their friends and family, Seth’s heart pounding in his chest. It were time. At last it were time.

He leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Flora Is Enlightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has his way with Flora in part 1 of their wedding night.
> 
> *STRONG Heat advisory. Very, extremely NSFW!*

Chapter 8—Flora Is Enlightened

Flora’s feet didn’t touch the ground. She was carried from the car in the door, up the winding staircase, and all the way to the room that Elfine and Dick had set aside for them. Far away, in the back of the house, she’d noticed with gratitude, overlooking the park-like garden.

Seth was not even winded as he set her down gently on the bed, which was strewn about with red rose petals, and turned to close and lock the door behind them, leaving them alone together, at last, in the warm glow of candlelight.

“Well. That was something!” She said, trying to still the fluttering of her heart. She was nervous. Far more nervous than she thought she would be.

Seth returned to her, heart in his eyes. He leaned against the bedpost of the large canopy bed, gazing at her.

The scent of the rose petals she appeared to be sitting on had reached her, wrapped around her. She had always loved roses. Their scent was heavenly, as was their velvety softness beneath her palms. But not as heavenly as the expression in her new husband’s eyes.

“I been dreaming of you like this for a long time, Flora,” he said softly. “And now as we’re here…I ain’t ashamed to admit it…I’m nervous.”

“_You’re_ nervous! I’m nervous enough for both of us!” she laughed.

“You’re sure it’s just nerves? I mean…you’re not scairt of me, are ya?”

“No. Of course I’m not.”

“You know as I’d never do anything you don’t like.”

“I know that, Seth. I do.”

“I love you, Flora Starkadder.” He tilted his head against the bedpost, and looked so boyishly sweet that her heart melted in her chest. “You are the loveliest, most beautiful woman I ever see’d. For now and forever.”

“Oh Seth…”

“Can I come and sit with you?”

“Yes of course!”

He smiled and sat down softly next to her, looking adorably awkward, eyes cast down at his hands, clasped in his lap.

“Can I tells you something?”

“Of course.”

He fiddled with his hands. Rubbed the back of his neck. Tugged at his collar. Then took a deep breath.

“I hain’t never made love on no bed before. Fact is, I hain’t never really done what you’d call ‘making love’ at all. I knows sex. I knows how to take my pleasure, and how to give it. But all them times before…like Miriam said...it were just sportin’. It weren’t…sweet. It don’t even seem real to me now. And there weren’t no love to it.” He studied his hands. “But with you...I wants to make love to you, Flora. I want it to be real love between us, not just lust. Only I’m afraid once we gets going, I won’t be able to stop myself bein’ the selfish brute I always been.”

She took his hand unresisting into her own, stroking the wedding ring on his third finger thoughtfully.

“You are not a brute, Seth,” she whispered. “I know you are not.”

“You seen me at my worst, tis true. But you hain’t never see’d me when I—”

“--I didn’t want to.”

He huffed a laugh. “Well. You wouldn’t have, no how. I stopped rollin' with them girls in the hayloft the moment you arrived.”

“Where did you roll them then, besides the pasture?” She asked with amusement. “Don’t tell me in the woodshed!”

He chuckled. “I hain’t never rolled no one in there! I was afraid some’mat nasty would get me. Or at least I'd end up with a bum full of splinters.”

They both laughed for a moment, then subsided into silence. Though she kept her eyes on his hand where she still held it in hers, she could feel his eyes on her.

“I think you knows what I’m tryin’ to say,” he said finally. “Once I see’d you, I couldn’t go with them girls no more. I wanted you instead. And I didn’t think as how you’d go with me there.”

“No indeed.”

“No. You was a proper little lady. I wanted you more than I wanted my next breath. But I’d no idea how to woo you proper. I tried and you shot me down.”

“You tried? When?”

“What you think I was doin? When you was sitting there with your sewing?”

“That? That was wooing?” she smiled. “I thought it was seduction you had in mind.”

He shrugged. “P’raps it was. But that weren’t all I wanted. I asked you to go with me to the Talkies and you refused."

“I had no notion you were so sincere. You seemed so angry with me.”

“I suppose I were a bit. I didn't know as you weren't after Reuben's 'heritance, then. But there were more to it, I suppose. I knowed of course that I weren’t the sort of man you’d fancy. There you was, with your smart city girl ways--ways I ain't never see'd except in the Talkies, and so beautiful besides. I ain't never been with no girl like you before. You was sitting there with your sewing basket, quiet as you please, so proper and so lovely, and your perfume waftin' so sweet about me, drawing me in. Begging me to come closer. You was everything I ever wanted, Flora. And I had nothing to offer you save one thing. And I knew as you didn't want none of that."

“Well. That wasn’t entirely true.”

“It were true enough!” He huffed a laugh. "Turned me down flat, or didn't you?"

"To the Talkies, yes. Do you blame me for that though? The way you were looking at me, I thought you might take a bite out of me before we even reached Beershorn!"

He chuckled, eyes hooded as he regarded her. "I suppose I might've. I wanted to. Still do." He winked at her.

"Oh Seth," she said sighing, wrapping her arms around his and laying her head on his shoulder. "How you make me feel so weak in the knees when you wink at me like that."

"Do I, then?" he said softly.

"You know you do."

"I does?" 

"Yes. Its one thing to be quite the most devilishly handsome young man one has ever seen before, but to wink besides? And to be as sweet as you are as well. It's jolly unfair of you, you know. It makes you completely irresistible. You have quite run away with my heart." She turned her lips to his arm and kissed him.

"Good," he said simply.

She looked up to find him smiling down at her, looking very well pleased with her comment. 

"For you have quite run away with mine." He finished. 

She heard him—felt him—move, and then his hand was cradling her cheek. She opened her eyes to find his very close, the last traces of nervousness gone as he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

Flora sighed into him. Oh the bliss of losing herself in his kisses, in his touch! Not to fight the rush of heat that infused her body when he kissed her, but to welcome it. Her heart was pounding, and in truth she was scared and excited and curious all at once. But she loved and trusted Seth, despite his past. This was far, far deeper than a roll in the hay for them both. There was some comfort in that, she decided. That in some way, this was still a new experience for him as much as it was for her.

He breathed her name against her cheek in a tone that sent shivers of pleasure and anticipation rolling through her, kissing her with an urgency that caused her to sigh against him. Her hands flew to his shoulders, fingers exploring the softness of his fresh shaved jaw, the heat of his skin, the silky texture of his curls brushing the back of his collar as she wound her fingers in them.

They kissed—breathless, delectable, sinful kisses. Deep and sensual, tongues tasting, tangling, sliding wetly against one another, making her crave more and more of him. She needed more. So much more. 

She traced her hands lightly across his lapels, exploring him, her fingers finding the tail edges of his bow tie and giving them a gentle tug. His tie fell apart in her hands, a drape of silk across her fingers, as she loosened the top button of his crisp white collar. And then another. And another.

He released her, his eyes smoldering.

No, there would be no turning back now. For either of them.

“Take your hair down for me, Flora,” he breathed, voice husky, breath tickling her throat.

She did as he asked, removing her veil and floral headpiece, unpinning it all until it was in its normal plain, straight bob. She lay the bonnet upon a nearby chair.

His hands were in her hair immediately, and she heard herself sigh as he kissed her face--her cheeks, her eyelids, the tip of her nose--before claiming her mouth again with a groan of his own. His hands circled her shoulders and found the clasp of her gown at the neck. He moved skillfully, unclasping each fastener carefully and with surprising dexterity. Her heart fluttered wildly as she felt the silk fabric go loose around her body.

“Take it off for me. Slow as you can. I want to watch you.”

She stood before him as he leaned back on the bed, propped on his elbows, still in most of his immaculate tuxedo, three buttons of his shirt still open where she had unbuttoned it, revealing his chest underneath. His lips parted, his eyes glassy as she did as he bade, he watched her intently as she shrugged out of her heavy gown and let it slide down her body slowly, falling in a glistening, jewel-encrusted puddle of ivory and gold at her feet.

His eyes were glazed as he looked upon her, his breath shallow and sharp.

Seeing no point in delaying further, with trembling hands, she stood there and unfastened her undergarments too, slowly as he had asked. Unhooking one hook at a time on her corset until it fell from her before shedding her other undergarments, until she was mostly bare before him, wearing only stockings.

She swallowed hard. The air was so cold suddenly. And deprived of his touch and his kisses she was suddenly terrified again.

Except for the look in his eyes, and the very hard evidence of his pleasure as he gazed at her.

“Well?” she said just to break the silence.

“Oh Flora...You be so lovely...” He flashed her that lazy, sexy smile that she so loved and stood slowly to his feet, never taking his eyes from her. He came to her, eyes fixed on her body. Gently he lifted first one, than the other of her breasts into his hands, cradling them, studying them thoughtfully.

She hissed in a breath. His hands were so warm! Then he stroked his thumbs lightly across her nipples and she distinctly heard someone moan.

His lips claimed hers with hunger, releasing her breasts, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing her hard against him, his hands shaking as they explored her skin.

She wanted his skin against her—now.

“Seth…please…” She ran her hands up his arms to his lapels, pressing them apart, indicating what she wanted from him. He released her and let her tug his jacket over his shoulders, until it landed on the floor at their feet. Then she set to work on the buttons of his shirt again, unbuttoning from the top down, until he clasped her hands in his and slid them downward to his waistcoat. She unfastened it and pushed it off his shoulders to find his braces beneath.

These, she discovered, made marvelous handles. She pulled him closer, making him smile, before sliding them over his shoulders and continuing to work on his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and pressing it off of him until it too lay on the floor.

He was marvelously built, as she knew of course from watching his morning washing, and lightly fuzzed with hair that tickled the smooth skin of her own body so agreeably. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders as he kissed her neck, sighing at her touch. After a time he covered her hands in his and slid them down his body, but they froze on his waist and would go no further.

He pulled away and smiled at her, then, kissing her fingertips softly, he held her eyes with his as he moved her hands down himself again, grazing past his waist. He pressed her hands firmly against himself and held them there, hissing in a sharp breath at the contact. 

She gasped too. He was large and thick, and hard as iron beneath the soft fabric of his trousers. 

“Don’t be scairt, My Little Innocent,” he whispered, “I’m yours now. Best get used to me—all of me.” He ground himself against her hands and groaned.

Or maybe she groaned. Or they both did.

His lips traveled hotly over her shoulder. “Flora,” he whispered, moving her hands to his waist, placing them on the button. “I has waited so long to feel you touch me. Please…”

Her hands trembled as she fumbled to unbutton his trousers, then loosen the zipper. Freed of their braces and all other support, they slid directly to the floor, leaving him completely naked.

She could not stop herself staring. When her eyes again met his, the old, cocky Seth was back. He grinned at her knowingly, his eyes dark with desire and promise.

“Touch me…take me in your hands. I needs your touch so,” he breathed. “I hungers for you, Flora.”

He groaned loudly then as her hands closed around him, shivering with pleasure. She was too. He was harder than she could believe, hot to the touch, and yet his skin was so soft. She ran her fingers up and down the length of him, exploring. His groans grew louder.

But before she had time to explore any further he seized her mouth with his. He kissed her ferociously, then picked her up and tossed her back on the bed.

Seth under any circumstances—even in old, tatty clothes mucking out the stables—was a handsome sight to behold. But Seth, clean and fresh and naked and mightily aroused, climbing over her was a sight so glorious she could barely breathe.

He drew up level with her and kissed her again on the mouth, the heat his body was throwing off warmed her even without touching. His lips drifted down again, over her collarbone, down further to her breasts. His breath misted over her cool skin as he raised his eyes to hers and gave her a devilish smile. So devilish, in fact, that Flora had a moment’s doubt that marrying Seth had truly been entirely wise, when he turned his attention back to her chest.

“God you be so perfect…” he whispered.

Her head fell back. The warmth of his breath was teasing her nipples into hard pebbles. And when she felt his tongue lave hot and wet across it, she cried out.

Cradling her breast with his hand, he gazed for a moment at it thoughtfully. His thumb slid across it lightly, then, raising his eyes to meet hers, he gave her a wicked smile and drew it into his mouth.

“Oh my God!”

He chuckled, running his hot hands up over her chest, his second hand covering her other breast and pinching it lightly between his finger and thumb.

Pleasure erupted inside of her. The hot fire he’d been stoking for weeks came blazing into life in her body. She had never felt anything like it before. Her boyfriends, like Charles for instance, were too well-mannered to have tried to touch her there. And she had never felt particularly inclined to experiment on her own self that way. Only Seth…only ever Seth…could do these things to her. It was right this way. So right. So very very right…

He teased her nipple with his lips, his tongue, his teeth before releasing it with a pop as he turned his attentions to the other one, lavishing it with the same attention as his hand moved to the one he had just abandoned.

Flora was lost. She wrapped her hands in his hair and told him she loved him, that she never wished him to stop, and various other encouragements she had no idea she could even utter.

He released her, and found her lips again in a decadent kiss.

"Do ee like that?" he breathed against her. 

"You know I do," she replied, her head still spinning, her breasts aching for more. 

“We is lovers now, Flora. I want to know how you likes things. Teach me,” he kissed a trail down her jaw to her ear, nibbling lightly. “Guide me. Tell me just how to please you…”

“You please me,” her voice was practically a whimper. “Oh God how you please me!”

He kissed her again, his hands brushing her breasts. She cried out against him. She never knew anything could feel so good.

“There's so much I wants to give you. So much we can explore now...together. If I ever does anything you doesn't like, tell me."

He kissed his way back down her neck, back to her breasts, briefly revisiting both, holding her eyes as he kissed a hot trail down her body, over her navel, and farther down.

“Where are you—going!”

"You'll see soon enough." His face was now level with her nether regions. He took one leg in his hand and kissed the inside of her thigh softly, running his hand over her stockings. "Damn me..." he said softly, "Oh, Flora...bloody hell!" he kissed her through the silk of her stockings, raising her leg into the air, his eyes closed as if in rapture as he reverently kissed his way down the inside of her leg, then back up again. When he drew level with her hips, his hot breath glanced across her most intimate area and he gave the same treatment to her other leg. 

But this time, when he'd kissed his way back up again, he paused between her thighs, opened his eyes. "Tells me if you like this, Flora," he whispered, and she felt the hot, slick wetness of his tongue slide across her...

Her head fell back against the pillow. His mouth was…he was…

She cried out again and felt him chuckle against her.

“Well. I guesses that’s a yes then. Good…I likes it too…” his breath was misting against her body, teasing her as he gazed wickedly up at her and licked her again.

“God! Seth!”

“Come here, Woman. I has wanted to do this a long time.” He nuzzled his face into her body, grinning all the while, and set to his work.

Flora cried out, writhed beneath him. Oh she liked that, alright. She loved it. She adored it. She felt so ashamed of herself but she could not bring herself to make him stop. He felt so good. So. Good. 

His tongue, his lips and mouth...on her there! Licking, sucking...nibbling...and then she felt his fingers glance over her, questing at first, and then pushing up and inside of her as his tongue laved against her.

She was spinning, wildly, like a top on a precipice, never ending, building into something, some waiting oblivion she did not entirely understand. Was it possible to die of pleasure? To spontaneously combust, or simply just explode? She felt like she must do all of the above…she simply could not withstand what he was doing to her. Perhaps this was climax?

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to peer down her body, to see his dark head bent over her, strong shoulders pressing her legs wide, holding her inextricably down beneath himself, entirely spread and open to him, hands and mouth on her--and purring like a contented cat all the while. He had her pinned, suspended. Utterly at his mercy. She wound her hands in the soft thicket of his curls, moaning helplessly.

She closed her eyes. His touches on her and in her blurring until she no longer could discern his movements, only their effect. 

His image filled her mind. Seth, the first moment she laid eyes on him, beautiful body glistening with crystal drops, running down his torso in the bright morning sun…the deep green of his eyes, his insouciant wink…dancing at the Hawk-Monitors…the soft burr of his voice…his smile when it reached his eyes…the first time he kissed her…the premiere of his film…the flashing of camera bulbs, the red carpet…Seth on his knees in the sand, beneath a sky swimming in stars, eyes shining with love and hope—

“Don’t fight it Flora,” he whispered against her body. “Let it come. Come for me.”

She cried out, and the stars came raining down around her.

She had been wrong.

THIS was climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is coming soon...  
(pun intended) ;)


	9. A Marriage Is Consummated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where they last left off....Part 2 of Seth and Flora's wedding night.
> 
> **Again, STRONG Heat Advisory...Extremely, very NSFW!*

Chapter 9—A Marriage is Consummated

She came violent, rocking her body and soul, as he nuzzled and lapped and sucked and coaxed her further, higher. Making the pleasure last for her as long as he could. And he were rewarded by what he strongly suspected were another one.

Her first _and_ second. And it had been him to give em to her. Her first were his. And someday, long years in the future, it would be her last he'd give too. And every delicious one in between. 

“Good, were it?” He asked her after, laying his cheek against her knee, stroking and rubbing her with his hands, soothing now as he gazed at the beautiful picture she made. Nude, lying among the scattered red rose petals, soft as her skin, bathed in candlelight. Eyes closed, shuddering all over with the echoes of the pleasure he give her.

His love. His Flora.

He had waited so long for the moment he would lie here and see her, just like this, overcome from his loving.

She were a vision of loveliness he were not like to forget for the whole of his life.

He kissed her knee through the silk of her stockings. Damn his eyes, he aint never see'd nothin so erotic in his entire life as the sight of his Flora wearin' stockings and nothin' else. They rose up her beautiful legs, pale columns of ivory, finishing in a lacy band midthigh, and felt like pure sin beneath his hands, his mouth. He kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh, just above where they ended, smiling as she trembled even more at the touch of his lips, her body still humming with sensation.

“Oh--my--God. Seth!”

He grinned as her eyes opened. Thin slits beneath her lashes. Molten brown. Her lips were wet and parted so invitingly, but he could hardly kiss her now. He would have to content himself with the sight of her instead. Which were beautiful enough. And the taste of her in his mouth was sweet as honey.

“Here I be, Flora,” he ran his hands down her legs. "I think we found some'mat you like already, sure enough." He held her eyes as he kissed a little trail up the inside of her leg, more than alittle pleased with her response to him. 

His cock were hard as steel and throbbing with need of her, but he did his best to ignore it. Tonight were about her. Not him. He wanted to give Flora the wedding night she deserved. He would bide a bit. Until she were ready for him.

She were whispering his name now, over and over in a litany, her eyes closed again, her perfect little breasts heaving. He grinned. All this from just his mouth. He could hardly wait to give her the rest of him.

“Just rest a moment,” he whispered. “It do take it out of you.”

It were a few minutes later until she propped herself up on her elbows, sucking in deep, gasping breaths, her dark hair tousled about her face.

“What on earth did you just do to me?”

He grinned. “What I told you a long time ago I’d do.” He wagged his eyebrows at her. “Don’t you remember? My little hen spider. Liked it, did you?”

She dropped back onto the pillows smiling. “You--really are dreadful, aren’t you? I confess, I had no idea this was what you meant!”

“I though as you didn't. My Little Innocent.”

“Dear Glory, it was a mercy I did not,” she said with a grin. “It was hard enough to keep myself out of your hayloft just watching you bathe. If I had known what you were truly capable of…” Her eyes were heavy with desire in a way he ain't never see'd on her face before. "It would have been me giving birth in the barn the following spring."

He chuckled. “Naw. It wouldn’t have made no difference, Flora. You wouldn’t never have come near my hayloft. I weren’t the sort of man for you then. You was a proper brought up young lady. I were just a farm boy with nothing to my name. You wouldn't never have said nothing but no.”

“It didn’t mean I didn’t want you, though,” she said, dark eyes simmering, pulling him closer. "That I didn't dream of letting you lure me there."

He sucked in a breath. He went to her, completely at her mercy now, crawling up her body slowly, captive in her eyes.

“Did ee then?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know it. You bathed for me every day.”

“So I did,” he bent his head and kissed her navel.

“You have always known, I suspect, of the effect you have on women.”

“What if I has?” he said with a grin, dipping his head to her breast, lapping at it gently, tasting, relishing her sighs as much as the feel of her soft, succulent breast in his mouth. “I didn't dare lets myself think on it makin' a difference to you then."

"That made two of us. I didn't dare let myself think if it either," she whispered, her hands in his hair, softly twirling his curls around her fingers, cradling his head in her hands. 

Here were perfect happiness. Perfect lovin', like he never afore had experienced. To find himself cradled between her breasts, his cock rubbing against the soft slickness of her...it were a sweet kind of torture not to thrust himself inside her, but to force himself to be slow. To wait till she were ready. 

No other girl touched him so sweet. Whispered words of love to him. Spoke his name with such passion. Always it had only been sportin. Giggles and teasing ways...designed to inflame his lust but not touch his heart. Flora were so different. With Flora, it was all heart. Even back in them days afore they ever came together. 

He worshiped her with his lips. His mouth. Lapping and suckling and nipping her, listening for the slightest sound to tell him what she liked, reading the response of her body. It were so easy between them. As if they were two parts of the same whole. They craved each other...needed like he ain't never felt before. Here with her...he were a virgin too. 

"I only cares now about one woman," he whispered against her, breath fanning her sensitive breasts, still damp from his mouth, sending ripples of pleasure through her. "So long as I has an effect on her, the rest don’t matter.”

“Oh Seth,” she whispered. “You do. You always will. It will always be you for me. Only ever you."

She moved to cup his jaw and tugged lightly. He released her breast and allowed her to draw him up to her.

“Flora,” he backed up slightly when she raised up to kiss him. “I don’t think as you wants to kiss me now.”

“Why ever should I not?”

“Because,” he said with a waggle of his brows, “I still has you all over me.” He licked his lips. "And whereas I loves it, I don't think as you might."

“Come here,” she pulled his face back to her and kissed him hard on the mouth, coaxing him to open to her. 

He didn't need no coaxing for that. He gave her his mouth, his tongue, everything and anything she wanted, drawing her up off the bed and into his arms as they kissed each other deeply. She were everything to him. This beautiful, sensuous woman in his arms. Everything he’d ever wanted, more’n’ he could ever hope for in this life. And yet, somehow it had happened. She were his wife now. All his. And he wanted to drink deep of her. Deep and often. To bury himself inside her...in the sweet hot embrace that was awaiting him...to lose himself in loving her...

He groaned against her. His own arousal was becoming impossible to ignore.

“Flora,” he whispered against her cheek, “My love...I wants you. Oh, how I needs you...”

“I need you too. I need you inside of me,” she whispered against his mouth, shattering the last of his control. “Now. Please!”

He couldn't wait no more. With a cry he lowered her back onto the rose-strewn pillow and positioned himself against her without another word, shaking with the effort to be slow, to keep her needs at the foremost of his mind.

“You are sure?” He managed to gasp, checking her eyes for confirmation as he slid himself against her. She were so wet. So ready for him...

“ Oh Yes! Pleeeease!”

That were all the confirmation he needed. He kissed her once more, sweet as he could, and holding her eyes with his, he thrust himself finally inside of her.

And with a groan, heaven claimed him.

* * *

Flora was no longer in control of herself. Her dignity had been completely overridden in the storm he was creating inside of her.

“More!” She cried. “Please, Seth, more! I want—I need—to feel all of you!”

He shuddered, and with a growl, thrust himself fully inside.

She gasped. There was a tearing sensation for a moment only, and then…he was there, and all was pleasure. 

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He touched her cheek with his trembling hand. 

"No oh no!" She said, nuzzling him. "Oh husband, you feel so good inside of me."

"My wife," he whispered, kissing her with reverence. "My Flora...my love..." His eyes smouldered, and he kissed her, clearly pleased as he rocked inside of her, his movements slow and sweet. Every movement of his body sent pleasure rippling through her. Still, she could feel in the trembling of his limbs that he wanted more. Needed more. He was holding himself in check for her. 

“Don’t you dare hold back on me, Seth Starkadder!” She heard herself say, and felt her hips buck against him as if they had a will of their own. "I won't break. I promise!"

"You might," he said, panting now. "I likes it hard, Flora. You sure you wants me that way? Here in the beginning?"

"Yes!" She said, mewing slightly. "Please, Seth! Please!"

He groaned deep in his throat, then drove himself into her with a powerful thrust, all the way to the hilt, filling her completely. Flora cried out, her body arching, pleasure erupting inside of her.

He dropped his head into her shoulder, lips planted on her collarbone, the soft fuzz of his chest hair tickling her breasts as he set a slow, rolling rhythm, as constant and as powerful as the tide rolling in to shore. It hurt a little at first, but then pain gave way to pure pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, one around his shoulder, burying her hand in his hair, and the other one on his hips as he thrust into her, fascinated by the movements of his body as he rocked inside of her. Her Seth. Her darling Seth. He was inside of her at last. At last!

Now she knew--this was what it was to make love. This was what it was to be married...to be joined to someone forever. This was intimacy, connection like she'd never expected. This was the two of them, belonging to each other forever. She felt it deep inside her heart...some part of her that had been all her own before, now willingly transferred ownership to him. And something just as deep reached out to him and claimed him entirely for herself. She wrapped her body around him, legs and arms, seeking to hold him, cradled inside of her body, inside of her heart. The past for them both no longer mattered. He was now and forevermore _her_ Seth. Her Husband. Forever.

He groaned into her shoulder. "Flora. My Flora. You're so good. Ohhhh so--very--good..." 

She heard the most unexpected things flying out of her mouth, and their effect on him was instantaneous. It pleased him for her to shout at him never to stop, never to leave her, that he was perfect and beautiful and that he felt like an absolute god inside of her as he thrust deeper, harder into her and his breathing grew ragged.

Faster too, now. And she knew without knowing how she knew that he was pleasing himself, getting closer to his own climax. She bucked against him, urging him on, her own body frantic for his release as much as her own. She wanted to push him. Wanted him to lose control. Wanted to see him lost in the same pleasure he had given her. Wanted to watch it take him...wanted to be the one who gave it to him, now and forever more. 

He cried out her name in a tone she had never heard him use before--half growl and half scream--his body frantic, his movements more and more erratic. A warm, rushing feeling filled her inside as he shuddered against her, roaring against her shoulder. 

She squeezed around him, calling his name, and then lost herself again as her own climax took hold.

He collapsed on top of her like a felled tree, catching himself on his elbows before crushing her into the bed.

They lay entwined, a heavy, happy feeling taking root deep in her body, more marvelous than anything she had ever felt before.

“Seth,” she whispered, running her fingers through his thick, damp curls. He was face down on her chest, his own heaving, and his body was slick with a sheen of sweat. “Darling. Are you alright?”

He groaned and stirred slowly.

“Flora…I’m…sorry…”

“What ever for?”

“I wanted…it to be perfect.”

“It was!”

“Were it?” He drew up, deep green eyes drowsy as he blinked hard at her. “I weren’t too rough with you? I didn’t hurt you none?”

“No of course you did not.” She smiled. His words were slurred. He looked and sounded for all the world as if he were drunk. "Did you not hear me asking you for it? God no, you did not hurt me. It was perfect. _You_ are perfect. And I love you.” She nuzzled him. Kissed his darling face. 

He took her lips with his, then released her, smiling into her eyes.

"You ain't sorry you married me, then?"

"No Seth," she said with as much solemnity as she could muster, for he was quite serious. "I am not a bit sorry."

* * *

“Who’s idea were the rose petals?”

“Mine. And the candles.” He picked up a handful of the soft, fragrant petals and sprinkled them over Flora, admiring the contrast between the deep red of the blooms and her white skin. She were so beautiful, with her dark hair and eyes, and her pale complexion. The first thing he would buy her when they got home to America was a dress in the same shade. She did look so gorgeous in red. Luscious. 

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled up at him.

"Aye. So you be." 

She giggled and stretched herself from his chest to kiss him. 

"It was a very romantic thought, Seth."

"I did want it to be special for you."

"It is. So special," she said, rubbing his chest with her soft little hand. "Thank you."

He lay his head against hers happily as she snuggled closer into his chest. “I used to dream it would be this way for us. Wondered what it would be like to make love to you. In a bed. And have you maybe let me hold you like this, after.”

She ran her hands idly through his chest hair.

“I used to dream of being this way with you, too.”

He chuckled as he stroked her shoulder. “It were good I didn't knowed it then.”

“No,” She rolled over slightly and planted her lips on his chest and kissed him there. “We weren’t ready for this then. Though I believe now that I have loved you for quite some time. I’m only beginning to understand entirely what happened when we first met.”

“I don’t blame you for fightin’ it. Lout that I were.”

“Oh Seth, you were not a lout.”

“I were!”

“No. I think you have always been just as you are now. Sweet and gentlemanly.”

"No I aren't." He snorted. "Only for you, Flora."

She raised her sleepy eyes to his and smiled. “Yes you were. Only you were lost and unhappy before. Trapped in the Starkadder’s doom. When people feel hopeless, they get up to all manner of things they oughtn't, sometimes highly inappropriate. All you needed was to get out, to have a chance to apply your talents and gifts in the right place. And rediscover your true self—who you were always meant to be.”

He blinked. Hard. Swallowed. Her words reached deep inside of him, covering a wound he didn’t know he had. He weren’t horrible. He weren’t just a libertine. She saw him for who he was. Through it all…she saw him.

It were almost more than he could process. No girl had ever seen him—even looked for him. They’d wanted his cock, simple as that. And a bit of sportin’ when the sukebind was flowering. And all the while, all them years, they’d told him he was good for nothing, ‘cept one thing.

And he’d believed them. Perhaps even now, a small part of him expected Flora to leave him. Now’d she’d had him like, what else were there? It were what all them other girls did. But here she were, happy as could be in his arms afterward. Soft and lovely, her body heavy from his lovin, melted against his as she lay against him, contented as you please, telling him he were wonderful.

He shook his head. It felt like a dream, sure enough. One he hoped he never waked from.

She disentangled herself from his arms, and smiling into his eyes, hovered over him, straddling his body on her hands and knees.

She were a vision, straight out of his most wicked dreams. And she held him, suspended in her eyes, in the curve of her ripe lips, in the dips and swells of her body as she swayed seductively over him. 

She lowered herself to him with the skill of a temptress, and pressed her mouth against his in a kiss that seared him down to his feet.

“You are the only man I have ever loved,” she whispered against his mouth. "The only one I could have ever married. And I adore you."

With a cry he took her face in his hands and lost himself in her kiss.

* * *

His hands landed hard and hot on her bottom. Flora sighed, trembled as Seth took over the kiss, deepening it, exploring her mouth, devouring her as his amazing hands caressed her thighs, her bottom. Then he brought one hand back around to slide in between their bodies, finding the wet heat between her legs.

She cried out against him. Oh God, he knew just how to touch her! Just where….

Within a few moments, she was completely lost as the pleasure on he could bring her spiked through her body again.

“You like that?” he whispered happily.

“Oh yes!” She cried, hardly daring to move.

“So many ways…” he whispered, eyes dark again with desire. “So many ways I can pleasure you, Flora. I wants to try them all. What will be your favorite, I wonder?”

She could but whimper.

“You want me to stop?” He whispered, teasing. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

“No! Never stop!”

“Ooh!” he said, chuckling against her cheek. “Have we found another one you like?”

“I like it all! I want it all! All of you!!”

“Come to me this way, Flora. Don't fight it…I like to watch you come....makes me so hard…”

And just like that, it happened again. She shuddered and cried out, her body, her mind exploding. And somehow in the midst of it, Seth had lowered himself to her breast and was sucking and teasing one of them with relish while his other hand pinched and rubbed the other, while the fingers of his other hand did their magic elsewhere.

"Ohhh My Little Innocent,” he said when it had stopped. “I do love that you come so hard for me.”

"Not...innocent...anymore..." she managed.

"You will always be My Little Innocent. My dove. My Flora...oh I wants you so..."

Tenderly, patiently he slid her down his body until she found him, hard and hot as before. She slid back and forth against him, making him sigh and shiver before finally he positioned her over him, and pulled her gently down on top of him. He slipped inside of her with ease, and she sank all the way down on him, gasping.

He felt so different this way. Filled her so divinely. So perfectly.

He let her settle, his eyes on her face, drinking in her pleasure. Then he raised her again, indicating what she was to do. She didn’t need much guidance. Clearly it was her turn to take charge of proceedings. Oh, she liked this too. Very much indeed.

She slipped into a rhythm of her own, shamelessly pleasing herself. Not that Seth seemed to mind. She opened her eyes to see him, gazing at her as if trying to decide if she was real or not, his hands behind his head watching her through heavy lidded eyes.

But when he groaned, loud and long, and his hips started bucking against hers, he could no longer keep his hands from her.

He was pulling on her hips, slamming her down on him, harder and harder. Fast as she could go. His cries were strangled, wild. His movements became increasingly erratic, less controlled. She had pushed him past the threshold of his own self-control, and it felt so bloody good! She herself had become as wild as he was. A beast, nothing more. A beast who wanted to rut and rut and rut with him this way until she could no longer move...

Oh yes! This was what it felt like to fly! To be so bloody alive!

She threw her head back. Someone was screaming. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was him.

Maybe there was no difference in the two of them anymore.

It hit her like a gale. Still she kept on. Her body was locked into motion, riding him through her own screams, through his until at last the whirlwind died down and left them both, and she collapsed onto his heaving chest.

* * *

Seth stared above himself, waiting for his vision to return. Bloody hell! He’d come so hard he were blinded! She collapsed onto him, weak as a kitten. His own limbs shaking, he wrapped his arms around her, wondering just how in the hell his little innocent wife had just ridden him almost into oblivion.

“Good, were it?” He whispered eventually.

She nodded vigorously against him, mewing against his chest.

He smiled. While he’d had no real anxiety that he could please her, it did especially please him that she liked it so much.

“Were I worth the wait then?” He couldn’t help himself. He combed his fingers through her hair.

“Oh, yes! Was I?”

“God yes!”

“Am I…” she squirmed and pulled herself away from him, leaving him feeling colder and more alone than he could have imagined possible a moment ago. She sat quite independent of him, frowning thoughtfully.

Uh, oh. He didn’t like the look of that.

“What is it, Flora?”

“Am I…that is…” her head was bowed and her arms wrapped around her breasts to cover them. She sighed. “Am I as good as you’re…used to? Or are they…were they…better than me?”

He went to her immediately and pulled her back into his arms.

“You is far, far, far the best lover I ever had,” he whispered in her ear. “None of them other girls can hold a candle to you.”

“Really? But I feel so awkward. I don’t know what to do or…or how to please you. Not like you do me.”

“You please me,” he whispered, kissing her hair and pulling her close. “You please me, my love. Far, far more than you know.”

“You’re not just saying that because you love me?”

He smiled. “It is because I loves you. Because I loves you, everything be so much better. But even if I didn’t, you’re the best I ever had.”

She threw her arms around him and he held her, rocking her gently for a moment.

“I never thought…” she began, then trailed off.

“Never thought what?”

“I thought that I understood about your life before. That I was…well, reconciled to the fact that you had had so many other girls. But now I find I am not. Now I suddenly hate them all.”

He cradled her closer, happier than he had a right to be at this evidence of her love for him. And then, hot on the heels of it, shame and guilt and regret came smashing down on him, heavy enough to steal his breath. “That’s because we was not lovers before. And now as we are, it do make it harder to think of me with someone else. I am sorry, Flora. So sorry now. I wish I’d waited for you. Saved myself for you. I swear they don’t mean nothin to me, now there’s you.”

“I know. I've told you it doesn't matter to me. And it doesn't. Not really. Except...oh I'm sorry. I know its foolish of me—”

“No it aren't. It aren't foolish. It’s my fault I gave you reason to feel this way. And I are sorry for it.” He pulled her chin up until her eyes met his. "I swear to you, it weren't nothing like this with them girls. I hain't never felt nothing like this. You be my one true love, Flora Poste, Robert Poste's Child. And what it is between us, I hain't never felt afore. It hain't never been so good."

“It isn’t only that. It’s…well...you’re a big film star now. When we get back to America, all the women are going to go mad over you. Regular women like me, and then movie starlets too, like Jenny Carroll and Laura Valley and the lot of them. I can’t imagine any woman not falling under your spell. And with so many beautiful women around you all the time, why would you stay with me?”

He sighed. “You are my heart's desire, Flora. My heart were yours the moment I first laid eyes on you. None of them others matters to me anymore.”

“But what if that changes?”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I knows my heart.” He kissed the wrinkle between her brows. “It's made its decision, for once and all. I be yours. And you be mine. And I won't never want for nothing more than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. There we are. A bit of an indulgence, I admit. But I'd say they're off to a good start! A bit more of this story yet to come so stay tuned--No pun intended this time. ;)


	10. Morning Is Broken, and Much Is Discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Elfine have a talk, while Seth speaks to Reuben and his mother.

Chapter 10

“Well,” said Elfine the next morning when Flora emerged from their room at the Hawk-Monitor’s. “I’d say by the look’a you, Seth’s reputation is all true.”

Flora sank on to the settee with a groan and gratefully accepted a cup of tea.

"You look plum wore out. That good is he?"

"Elfine! Really!" Flora blushed as she took a sip.

Elfine arched an eyebrow. “It were a good thing we put you on this side of the house, as well. Lord above, I thought Dick’s mother would faint dead away last night!”

“Don’t tell me you could hear us?”

Elfine snorted with laughter. “The whole county could hear the pair of you!”

“Oh my God,” Flora covered her face with her hands.

“Lord above, what did he do to you?” Elfine laughed some more. “I’m sorry. I should behave better, shouldn’t I? It’s just—I’m so happy for you Flora. Both a’ you. Truly. He loves you somethin’ fierce, which I spect you know very well by now.”

“I do. And I love him something fierce, too.”

“A course. What girl wouldn’t?”

“It’s not just about _that_.”

“But _that_ do help, don’t it?”

Flora had to laugh. “Yes. I suppose it does.”

“And he’s that handsome, on top of it all. You’re lucky, Flora. But then, so’m I. Dick is the handsomest man in the county, and he’s not too bad at it either.” She set her teacup down. “Stay another night. I’ll send up a bath for you and some of Mrs. Beetle's homemade lavender soap, it’s the best thing in the world for sore muscles! Let Seth bathe you with it…you’ll thank me in the morning.” She waggled her eyebrows at Flora.

"I daresay I shall!" Flora laughed. "Its funny you know. I never thought I'd feel this awkward after. But its as if I suddenly don't know what to do with myself."

"Seth knows what to do with you just fine."

"Elfine!"

“I am sorry. I’m too frank, aren’t I? I guess it’s just…well, it’s nice to have someone to talk to about these things. There’s no one else, a’course, that I’d dare say such things to. So I suppose I’ll have to learn to keep it to myself once you leave.”

"I suppose that's true. Dick's mother never would permit such unladylike ruminations. And Cousin Judith I expect couldn't handle it either." Flora sipped her tea gratefully.

"I do miss you," Elfine said. "I miss being able to talk about things. And now, a'course, you're married too, like. And we can really speak freely to one another, but now you're going away. No, there's nothing for it. You have to stay another night," Elfine said with a shake of her head. "You can't go to Cold Comfort. You won't get no peace there. And you both need it. Say you'll stay. I insist."

"Well, if you insist, we will. Thank you, Elfine. A hot bath does sound like heaven, I fully admit.” Truth was, she did hurt all over. She was sore in places she didn’t know she had. 

“With Seth in it, I daresay it will be hotter than hell.” Elfine held her gaze over the edge of her teacup. "I bet he looks mighty fine without his togs on."

“Elfine!” But Flora laughed. “God you are right though…just the thought of him…” she sighed. "But then...you must have seen him without a shirt on plenty of times, I daresay."

"Oh a'course! We used to go swimming as kids you know, in the summer. Totally naked we was then. But we was little, like. There's a great tree down there by the pond at Ticklepenny Corner, with a branch that overhangs the water. We used to climb up, then hang by our hands from the branch and drop into the pond from there. Then it became a contest--who could jump the farthest."

"Who won?"

"Oh. Mostly I did. But I was smaller, you see. Seth were always the best swimmer though. Still is. He were pretty even then. He always were. But as we growed up, we wore clothes, a'course. But...even then, the sight of Seth, soaking wet, coming up out of the pond with all his clothes plastered to his body were a sight to behold. I mentioned it once to Cousin Judith though, and she wouldn't let me go play with them none after that."

"I'm not surprised."

"No. Me neither, now. Then a'course, I was only just learnin' about boys. How bout you?"

"Oh well. I never did any of that. Highly improper! No. I admit, I always wondered about boys but...never got a proper look at one. Until last night." She felt her cheeks burn.

"Aww. That's sweet though. Seth were your first. Its the way it should be."

"Yes, so it should. I'm glad we waited. Though at times it was hard I must admit."

"I bet he's sweet too. Just lookin' at all them rose petals...that were the sweetest gesture."

"It really was. And yes he is."

“You don't half look wistful. You be wishin' he were here, aren't you? Shall I fetch him back here for you?”

“No! He has business to attend to. Best let him attend it.”

“And you best be ready when he gets back. If I knows my cousin, he’ll be more’n ready for you.”

“Well. Fortunately for him, I daresay the feeling is mutual.”

Flora and Elfine looked at each other a moment, then burst into giggles.

“I said as you’d be alright, didn’t I?” Elfine said sometime later. “No complaints then?”

“No, oh no. Absolutely no complaints.” Flora couldn’t stop herself grinning.

“Nor have I.” Elfine set her teacup down on a nearby table. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Flora jumped to her feet. “Elfine! Oh how perfectly wonderful!”

“I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. I’m dying to tell the world. But it’s right that I should start with you.”

Flora stood and the two women embraced fondly.

“Congratulations! Oh heavens! When?”

“Sometime in spring, most like,” she said. “Dick is just that excited. But he wanted to tell his mother first. Promise you won’t act like you know?”

“I promise! Oh Elfine, I’m so happy for you!”

“Won’t be long for you neither, I expect. His track record being what it is and all and—” She bit her lip. “Oops. Sorry Flora, I didn’t mean to—"

“You didn’t. It’s alright. Its not as if I didn’t know, after all.”

“I only meant that…you might not have too long to wait, is all.”

“Yes. Well. I meant to take precautions of course, but I’m afraid in the midst of everything I…well. I didn’t. So I suppose its possible. Funny, isn’t it? One day ago nothing could be farther from my mind, and a complete impossibility. And now it is a very real possibility instead.”

“One thing I know for sure. Seth will be thrilled, no matter when it happens.”

“Yes, I suppose he will. A child of his own that he can actually keep.”

“It’ll mean the world to him,” Elfine said.

“Yes,” said Flora with a smile. “Yes, it would.”

* * *

“So, Little Brother. Flora’s made an honest man a’you at last, has she?”

Seth lowered his head, but couldn’t hide his smile. Not from Reuben. “Aye. I reckon she has.”

Reuben gave him a long, scrutinizing look, then pounded him hard on the back.

“That’s my brother!” He said, shaking him and laughing, ruffling his hair like they used to do when they was kids. “I reckon you gave her some’mat to think on too, didn’t you?”

He shrugged. It really weren’t no one’s business what had happened last night, but he could never keep anything from his big brother. “What if I has?”

“I bet she never knowed what hit her, eh? Poor little maidie. She really had no idea what she got herself into, did she? Takin’ on a thing like you, what’s as big as a horse! I hope you was at least gentle with her.”

Seth laughed and shook his head, but said nothing. Flora didn’t need gentle, nor did she want it, neither. But it weren’t for Reuben to know what was between them, or that she’d given him the ride of his life last night. A particularly erotic image of last night’s activities went fleeting past his mind, and he felt himself blushing. He lowered his head.

“Damn me!” Reuben laughed. “That good were it? I ain’t never seed you struck dumb afore! Mayhap she gave you some’mat to think on instead!”

He shrugged again, and tried like hell to keep the smugness out of his face. But he did feel like the cat who had cream to his supper last night, sure enough. “I ain’t got no complaints,” he said simply.

“I reckon as you don’t! Well…if that don't beat all. You are an honest man now, after all. I always thought if she don’t reform you, you ain’t going to be reformed. Now it seems I was right. She's just that sort of woman, hain't she?”

“She are. Everything I could ever want, and more'n I deserve--and that's a fact.”

Reuben sighed. “I don’t know how a man could want for more n' Flora, and that’s the truth. See that you make her happy, Little Brother. Else you have me to answer to.”

“I don’t need no remindin’ on that.”

"All the same--I hain't like as to let ee forget it." Reuben clapped him on the back again, and then pulled him in for a bear hug, pounding on Seth’s back all the while. “I’m that happy for you both. It’s about time as you had a woman who appreciates you. I thinks your days of being lonely is long over.”

“I think so too,” he said, and failed this time to keep himself from smiling. "She do be my treasure, Reuben. I can’t reconcile it. I aren’t nothing but a lout. But yet she do love me anyway.”

Reuben sighed. “They do that, don’t they? I don’t know what as they sees in us sometimes. But somehow they…has a way a’lookin’ straight into your soul. And you reckon they can see it for all its blackness, and yet they do smile on you anyway. Make you feel as though you hain’t so far past redeeming after all. Make you want to…pull down the moon and stars and lay them at her feet.” He smiled at his brother. “Aye well. I suppose I has it bad too, huh?”

“Look at us, huh? Who would have ever believed it of you and I? Married and settled down with one woman each, and happier than any man ever had no right to be.”

“One woman is all I ever needed Little Brother. The right woman.”

“Aye. I feels the same. She do be worth thousands a’ all the others.”

“She sure is.” Reuben said, wistful like. “Here, why is you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be back servicing yer bride, stead of standin ere, yackin'? She done with you already?”

“I reckons not. But I came to check on Ma. Is she around this morning?”

Reuben’s face fell a bit. “She keeps to her room. She ain’t come down this morning.”

Seth nodded. It was as he’d feared then. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled thoughtfully. “She okay?”

Reuben’s face shuttered, and he took his time before speaking. “She been crying. I heared her. You know she were…always fond of you.”

Seth shuffled his feet thoughtfully and nodded.

“You was always her favorite.”

“Reuben…”

“Naw. I always knowed it. You favors our father most. She sees you—she remembers him.”

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to grieve her none. But I can’t go on living this’yere life. Pretending as I don’t have dreams of my own. Desires. I ain’t no little boy no more. I has to go out. Make my mark on the world.”

“No one is arguing that.”

“But she wants me to stay ere. A little boy all growed up.”

Reuben nodded. “I reckon she do. She had her dreams, same as we. In her dream, her boys was close to her for always. After all, there’s always been Starkadders—”

“—at Cold Comfort Farm.” He finished and rolled his eyes. “But Grandma has moved on from’at, hasn’t she?”

“Turns out Grandma weren’t as broken as we thought. But Ma maybe was.”

Seth nodded thoughtfully. “It do make me uncomfortable sometimes, you know. The way she carries on about me. I came here to talk to her today but—now, it’s almost as I don’t know what to say. If I goes up there, she’ll cry and wail and hang on me, and I don’t know how to comfort her. I wants to. But the only thing as’ll do that is what I can’t say—that I’ll stay.”

“She’s ill, Seth. We both knowed it. P’raps she weren’t always. But being trapped here as we was with Grandma…it did do something to her mind, I think. She needs help. More’n you or I could give her.”

Seth nodded. “Funny though, ain’t it? She always seemed to be the strongest of us lot. We looked to her to run things, same as Grandma did.”

“Aye and she did. But I think…as things started to change…”

“Amos. Elfine. And me.”

“Aye. And thee. She did burn them pictures of yours, you knowed that, right?”

“Burned my pictures? Of them girls you mean?”

“Aye. Every last one.”

He huffed out a breath. “Well. I guess I won’t be needin’ them anymore anyways. Between Flora, and being in the Talkies myself…”

“Still can’t believe that, Little Brother!” Reuben said laughing. “My brother—in the Talkies!”

“Come visit us sometime. Let me show you around. I got money now, Brother. I can pay for you and Rennet to come see us. I got a nice new flat, all modern. Running water. Hot and cold. And a motorcar of my own. With a driver."

Reuben laughed. “Sounds too good to be true.”

“It is true, though. And now I got the best thing and all—Flora.”

“Aye. Spect she's better off with you than she would have been with me. Scrapin’ by ‘ere.”

“No hard feelings though, Brother?”

“No. No hard feelings.” Reuben smiled. “Rennet do me just fine. Never knowed as she was so sweet. Perhaps after the babe comes—”

“Aye. After the babe.”

Reuben smiled, and Seth knew he had no intentions of coming to visit. They both knew. There was more’n’ the babe. There was Ma. And Cold Comfort. Unlike himself, Reuben was built for this life. Tied to the land here same as if he were a tree, his roots stuck deep in the fertile soil he tilled so tirelessly. To travel the world, to see beyond the horizon—those had never been his brother’s dreams. His brother were always content to be right where he was. If they were to see one another, it would be he as would come back here. Not the other way round.

“Go on up and see her,” Reuben said, standing with decision. “Best get it over with, eh? Then you can get back to your bride, with your conscious free. I’s got scranlitting to do down at Nettle Flitch. Catch ee later, then?” He clapped Seth on the back and took his leave.

* * *

Seth’s footsteps were heavy on the old, creaky stairs as he made his way to his mother’s room. Just bein’ back here, in the old house, brought it all back to him. His whole life, up until just a few months ago, were spent in these dark and dusty walls. From here, Hollywood and his fancy flat felt like a dream.

He knocked on the door. “Mother?”

He heared a snuffling sound, then a hasty shuffling as if she were putting something away, then her voice.

“Come in. If you must.”

Seth opened the door. His mother were back in her gypsy clothes, laying her tarot cards on the table one at a time. But he could see her eyes were red stained and swollen.

“Ma? Haven’t you had no breakfast?”

She shook her head, and her lip trembled. “I don’t needs nothing,” she said. “What do an old woman like me need anyway? When her children have forsaken her? And her one foot already in the grave?”

He sighed heavily. Why did she always do this to him? Why was it she couldn’t just be happy for him for a change? He prayed for patience. He did not come up here to argue with her.

“Mother, I haven’t forsaken you.”

“When are you leavin’?”

“Tomorrow,” he said heavily.

“I see,” she said, laying another card on the table. “Close the door on your way out.”

“Mother—you never once said what you think. About me and Flora? Can’t you give us your blessing?”

Her eyes closed. “No. No I can’t give you my blessing.”

“Why?”

She shook her head, lip trembling. “My man did her father a great wrong. We did what we had to do. The debt had to be paid.” She shook her head and laid down her deck, burying her face in her hands. “But did she have to take my son from me? Did I really owe her that?”

Seth went to her, comforting her the only way he ever knowed how, pulling her head onto his shoulder and shushing her as she cried into his shirt.

“She didn’t take me away, Ma. I had to go. I chose to go.”

His mother clutched at his sleeve, crying great heaving sobs. “I saw it in the cards. I knowed you would leave us!”

“Mother we’ve been through this. It were an opportunity that come once in a lifetime. If I had turned it down, nothing would ever change for us!”

“You’ll never come home now. Not with a fancy car, and home….and a wife!”

“Mother…things have to change, don’t you know that? Grandma didn’t want things to change either. It drove her mad, tryin’ to keep things as they was. And all the rest of us too. We have to go forward, Mother. It’s the way of things.”

“I’ll never see you again! I’ll be in me own shroud and in the ground afore you come home again!”

“No you won’t!”

“I will! I will! The cards say I will! Oh, Seth! Oh my boy…my darling boy! Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me!”

“I has to go, Mother,” he said, gentle as he could. “I promised I would. If I don’t go, I’ll never be more than a filthy lout mucking out stables, and now with a wife and no way to support her. I’ll lose everything, Ma. I can’t stay. You know I can’t.”

His mother wailed and cried, and he shushed her like he would a child, and tried to be patient.

“Its not so bad! You can come visit us anytime you like. Flora’ll be glad to see you. She’s very fond of you. You can both get into a lot of mischief while’s I work. And then when I comes home again we’ll be all together. I’ll take you out dining, like we did afore we left. To premieres and fancy places. You’ll love it, Mother.”

“Oh Seth…did you have to leave your mother? Did you have to leave your mother for that chit of a girl?”

“Mother—I knows you’re upset but—”

“Why couldn’t I be enough for you?”

“Mother, please,” he was almost begging now. Suddenly he was afeared…had she lost her mind? Was his mother mad as they had once supposed Grandma to be?

“My darling. You was my darling, Seth. Always my darling…my beautiful boy…”

“I ain’t a boy no longer, Ma.” He said, suddenly feeling very strange.

“I knows it! You think I don’t know! All them girls in the hayloft, Seth! Oh how you broke your mother’s poor heart! You libertine!”

“I ain’t no libertine no more, Ma. Thanks to Flora. I got a wife now. And I loves her, and she do love me. I don’t know why she do love me, but I’m that glad she do. So you ain’t got to worry bout no haylofts no more. I ain’t never going to be no libertine ever again. Don’t that make you happy, Ma?”

His mother dissolved into tears.

“Mother…don’t you like Flora? You always seemed to like her before.”

“That was before!” She shouted. “Before she took my son away from me!”

Seth went very still. He looked around the room. His pictures were still everywhere.

“Mother,” he asked, his mouth dry. “Why ain’t you never had no pictures of Reuben in here? He do love you too, Ma. It hurts him I think, that you don’t have no pictures of him around.”

She released him, keening. “Because…” she said with some difficulty. “He isn’t you, Seth. He isn’t you.”

“A’course not. He’s Reuben.” He didn’t want to ask. But he knew he must. “Don’t you love Reuben too?”

“Not like I loves you Seth.”

Her words were like a punch to his ribs, knocking the air out of him.

“Mother! You don’t know what you’s sayin’!”

“I do I do!” She said with vehemence. “Oh Seth…why’d it have to be you to leave me? And to get married besides? Now you have a wife. And a life far away. You truly are gone. And I’m a dead woman!”

“You ain’t dead! And I has to go, Mother. My path lies in a different direction. There ain’t no future for me here! This here is Reuben’s ‘heritance. Not mine. I stay here, I got nothing. I’ll never be nothing. Your boy don’t want to be a big nothing, Ma. I want to do something as helps us all. But to do that, I got to go away from here!”

“Oh Seth! Don’t go! What’ll become of us? What’ll I do without you nearby?”

“Come see us, Mother! You is always welcome with us! You don’t have to stay here. You don’t have to say goodbye forever. It’s your choice. You can do as you like! It ain't about no cards! You decide how you want things to be. We all has to decide for ourselves. That’s why Grandma’s way was so wrong. It took away our choice. And without choice, we ain’t got no hope. And without hope, we ain’t got nothing.”

He went back to her and knelt down before her, meeting her eyes with his. He knowed what expression to use that always cheered his mother up. He used it now. He batted his eyes at her as he ever did when he were younger, and hooked her hair behind her ear.

"Cheer up, Ma! It ain't as bad as all that! It ain't the end of the world now, is it? I said as I'd be comin' back. And I'd be able to send money to ee and Reuben. Make Cold Comfort Farm a beautiful place again, like it once were, in them days before the woodshed. And you can come and see us any time you like. Stay with us always, if ee like. Then ee'd never have to be away from me, none. You can come and go with us."

She sighed, and tsked at him, and just like that, the gloom lifted from her brow. Satisfied he stood up.

"You...truly would want me there, Seth? In your glamorous new life?"

“Course I would! Flora’d be that glad, too. She do like you. And I do miss you, Ma. And Reuben. And Grandma and the whole clan. I wishes I could be closer. It just--don't always work out the way we wish, is all. But that don't mean you can't come wi' us. I'll pay for everything. It won't be no trouble at all. And you'd enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll think on it,” she said finally.

“Please say you’ll come.” He planted a kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Ma. I wants you to be happy, whatever you decide to do.”

She nodded. “You’re a good son, Seth. P’raps you’re right.”

“Give us your blessing? It’d mean the world to me, Ma.”

She sighed again and nodded. “You have my blessing. Robert Poste’s Child is a good girl. I’m sure she’ll make you a fine wife. Now, go and leave me in peace. You’ve given me much to think on. I wants to be alone for a bit.”

“Sure thing, Ma.” He kissed her cheek again and smiled at her, prompting a hesitant smile from her in return.

“Go on with you,” she said, shooing him with her hands.

He left her with a soft smile, and took to the stairs two at a time, his heart much lighter than when he had climbed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, conversations just need to happen. There are a few more left to come as well...stay tuned!


End file.
